


A Collection of Kisses

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Heavy Angst, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: A bunch of one shots with various types of 'kisses' as the prompt.





	1. A Kiss out of Habit - Gladnis

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting these up on tumblr, but I thought it would be nice to have them all in one collection on here. Pairings will be addressed in the chapter title, and ratings will appear at the top of the one shot. Please enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Kiss out of Habit   
> Pairing: Gladnis (Gladio Amicitia x Ignis Scientia)   
> Rating: General  
> Word Count: 675
> 
> Written for an anon on tumblr

* * *

"Do you need any help?” Gladio asked, looking over at where Ignis was standing, getting the ingredients that they’d collected throughout the day ready to make dinner for the group. He tied a knot, securing the last rope from the tent to the haven, brushing his hands off on his thighs as he stood back up.

He could hear Prompto’s camera going off, another impromptu photo shoot with the Prince of Lucis, as the sun began to set over Leide. The Regalia remained parked off to the side of the road, the transportation serving them well throughout the day but could not get them to all the places they had to go. They were all a bit exhausted after a long day of hunts. Normally, he’d put a stop to these antics, but he’s too tired to tell either of them to stop.  “ _Let them have their fun_.” The man who he heard in his mind had his back turned to them, busy chopping up pieces of dualhorn steaks for their meal.

Prompto called out another pose to Noctis, leaving him to approach Ignis without any second thoughts. “No, I think I’ve got a handle on this.” Ignis glanced up, and gave him a smile he loved seeing on his face. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour, maybe a little less.”

“Alright.” He leaned over, and gave his lover a kiss, thinking nothing of it as he felt Ignis’ lips return his affections. He touched Ignis’ face, deepening the kiss for a quick second, loving the taste of Ebony still lingering on his tongue, the black can sitting next to the vegetables. As he pulled his lips away from Ignis’ he noticed that the only sound he heard was the sound of the fire crackling.

Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw that Noctis was looking at his phone, while Prompto was staring at the two of them like one of them had turned into a daemon. “You guys? Are…?” He gestured between Gladio and Ignis, who had gone back to preparing their food.

“Oh, uh…” He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous chuckle breaking the prolonged silence. “Uh….”  _Shit_. They’d talked about being careful around both Prompto and Noctis, but it looked like he’d forgotten.

“I don’t know what the big deal is.” Noctis commented, his eyes still glued to his phone. “Yes, Prompto. They’re together. Don’t worry - they set a rule where they won’t bang if we’re in the tent with them.”

Gladio felt the tip of his ears burn as he heard Noctis repeat verbatim a conversation he’d had with Ignis a few nights ago. “You know it’s impolite to eavesdrop, Your Highness.” He grunted, crossing his arms across his chest.

“It doesn’t matter.” Ignis joined the conversation, looking over his shoulder. “Yes, Prompto. We’ve been in a relationship for a bit. Sorry if it comes as a surprise.”

“Is that why we slept outside the other night?” Gladio groaned, but then saw Prompto smile. “Nah, it’s cool. Just wasn’t expecting to see you so friendly, but it makes sense. Carry on!” Prompto went to go sit by Noctis next to fire.

Walking over to his lover, he dropped his voice. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“You weren’t, but it’s alright. I could have pushed you away.” The playful smile on his lover’s lips brought a smile to his own lips. “I can’t resist kissing you.”

“Glad to hear you say that.” He moved to stand behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You sure you don’t want some help with dinner?”

“You will just be a distraction.”

“A handsome distraction.”

“And modest.”

He laughed, and gave Ignis one last kiss before pulling away from him. “Fine. Have it your way.” He went over to where Prompto and Noctis were sitting, and pulled out his phone. Figuring it would be easier to ‘carry on’ as Prompto said, he cleared his throat. “Can I join your next game of King’s Knight?”

“Sure, Gladio.” Noctis replied, while Prompto nodded his head.

And just like that, it was a done deal.


	2. A Kiss Because the World is Ending - Polyship Roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss because the world is ending  
> Pairing: Polyship Roadtrip (OT4)  
> Rating: General (heavy angst)   
> Word Count: ~910
> 
> Written for an anon on tumblr

 

* * *

Noctis always thought he wouldn’t want to know when his time was up on Eos. Live his life as best as he could, without worrying about what may or may not happen due to his actions as the Lucian King. But when the report had crossed his desk, informing him of a cataclysmic event that they had no way of stopping - not with magic, or the resources they had on their planet - both Lucian and Nifl - he didn’t falter. He calmly called his retainers into his office, the three men that had been with him through the best, and the worst, of his life.

After holding up the report in his hand, he gave them the confidential information that he’s already sure they know. “Ignis - what’s our plan?”

“Seeing as we don’t have that much time, Your Majesty - I suggest we inform the public sooner rather than later, so that people can make their peace with what’s coming.”

He nodded, and returned the papers to his desk. “And the three of you…” He left the words unsaid, as he realized the gravity of the situation.

“We will be with you until the end, Your Majesty.” Prompto replied, meeting his glance with a brave smile on his face. “We have twelve hours.”

“Yes.” Emotion begins to well up inside of him. “Gladio?”

“We will be by your side, Your Majesty.” His Shield gazed back at him, a set look on his face.

“Go and do what needs to be done.” He set his hand on his desk. “Hurry.”

The three bowed, and took their leave. He sat back, and looked out at the sky, now wishing he didn’t know the end was nigh.

***

Six hours passed, Noctis waiting for his lovers in his apartment at the top of the Citadel. Ignis arrived first, carrying a bag containing the ingredients to make each of their favorite meals. Meals they hadn’t dared to eat after the light had returned to Eos with the end of the Starscourge. But it felt right to have those foods again, and soon the smell of their meals cooking filled the room. They shared a quick hug, and nothing more. Not until everyone else arrived.

Prompto arrived second, bringing with him a large overstuffed chocobo that Noctis had won for him at the Moogle Chocobo festival eleven years prior. He laughed as the gigantic plush toy sat in the middle of the room, Ignis joining in with his laughter as they both embraced Prompto. Ignis had patted the top of the stuffed chocobo’s head, and Prompto had responded with a loud ‘Kweh!’, to which another round of laughter was met.

Gladio arrived last, with two hours left before they were to meet their fateful end. He tried to apologize, but Noctis held his hand up, and shook his head. “Dinner’s almost ready.” Gladio nodded, a sad smile on his face.

The four of them sat at the table, ignoring the noises of the chaos that was happening down in the streets of Insomnia. He had hoped that society would have behaved a little better, but he’d done all he could, and was where he wanted to be when the time came. His three lovers all had smiles on their faces, as they talked about their time together eleven years ago, when they had set off to watch Noctis get married to Lunafreya.

“Do you remember the time when Noctis caught that ridiculous fish?” Prompto asked, refilling their glasses with wine.

“Which time?” Gladio teased, reaching over to knock his elbow against Noctis’ side. “I remember being bored out of my mind while he caught fish after fish.”

“Like you have any room to talk.” Noctis pushed right back at him, before turning to look at Prompto. “What about the time you won the chocobo races?”

“Ah, man. I’d forgotten about those.” The wistful smile on Prompto’s face appeared on his other lover’s faces. “Think they’re okay?”

Noctis nodded his head. “They have no idea, so they’re better off than we are.” He stood up, and looked at the time. Without a word, his three lovers stood up and walked with him towards the bedroom, the four of them dressed in their Royal Attire.

As time kept moving forward, Noctis began to realize how he didn’t want to say goodbye. So he didn’t. He kissed each of his lovers - a soft, intimate kiss with Gladio; an open-mouthed kiss that drew moans from both him and Prompto; and a kiss to say everything he couldn’t to the man who had been by his side the longest. They all exchanged more kisses between the four of them, the air becoming more charged with the unspoken words of love.

“Gentlemen,” Noctis whispered, as he clung tight to his lovers, the sky beginning to grow darker with each passing second. “It has been an honor to spend my life with the three of you. I love you. I’m sorry we couldn’t make up the ten years that I lost.”

“At least we got the year that we did.” Prompto spoke with strong conviction. “You four are my life.”

“I love you all.” Ignis’ voice came out as a soft croak.

“We’ll find each other in the next life.”

Noctis closed his eyes, as he held tight to the men that meant everything to him. “You’d be-”

***

The world of Eos was destroyed, taking with it every single life on the planet.


	3. A Kiss on a Scar - Promnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss on a scar  
> Pairing: Promnis (Ignis Scientia x Prompto Argentum)  
> Rating: General  
> Word Count: ~950
> 
> Written for Lavendartwine on tumblr

* * *

“You know, I heard that chicks really dig scars.” The sound of Prompto’s voice pulls Ignis out of his thoughts, as his head turns towards the sound. “And wow, Iggy - you’ve got a few of them now. You might just put Gladio’s scars to shame.”

He bursts out laughing, which is quick to turn into a sob, the bandages on his face catching his tears before they slip down towards his chin. Lifting one arm up, he feels the bed begin to move, something solid coming to rest against his chest, his arm now securely around Prompto’s body. “You have the  _worst_  bedside manner.”

“Do you really think so?” The sunny disposition he’s used to hearing isn’t present in Prompto’s voice, causing him to hold onto him a little tighter. “I think it’s pretty good. I got you to laugh, didn’t I?”

Grateful that he’s not being treated with kid gloves like Gladio has been treating him since waking up after the Covenant with the Hydraean, he rests more of his weight against Prompto. “You did. Thank you.” He whispers, sighing softly. “How’s our other patient?”

“Still asleep. Man, you’d think he’d be awake by now. He really loves to be the drama king, doesn’t he?”

Ignis chuckles at the comment, trying not to worry too much about Noctis still being asleep. He knows he’ll wake up when he’s ready to. “What have you been up to?” He changes the subject, still resting against Prompto’s body. He hasn’t moved away, nor has Prompto asked him to move, so he stays put, appreciating the warmth that Prompto’s body is providing to him. It’s comforting.

“Not a whole lot. The city is still in shambles. Been playing card games with Gladio.” He feels Prompto shrug his shoulder, his head resting against it. “He’s a card shark. Swear to the Six. It’s not like I have a lot of money to lose.”

“Then why do you bet?” He teases, happy to be talking about normal things for the moment. He can see the straw-colored hair and vivid violet eyes of Prompto’s appearance in his mind, and the pout that’s no doubt on Prompto’s face. “Do you like to be punished?”

“Not like that!”

It’s quiet for a moment, and then Ignis is laughing again, the sound drowning out the stutters of Prompto trying to defend his answer. He hears a knock on the door, but doesn’t bother to lift his head off of his shoulder. “Come in.”

“Ah, I see Prompto found you.” Gladio’s gruff voice is an instant mood killer. But he feels Prompto touch his hand, lacing their fingers together between their bodies, bringing back the peace he’d felt moments before. “How’re you feeling, Ignis?”

“I’m okay. I think I want to sleep a little more. When will the bandages be coming off?” He asks, sitting back up to look over at where Gladio had spoken.

“Tomorrow.” The sound of his voice comes from the other side of the room, Ignis’ head snapping towards it. “Doc should be here first thing. I’ll make sure Prompto is here.”

He nods his head, the hand holding his giving it a squeeze. “Thank you, Gladio. Both of you.”

“Get some rest, Iggy. One of us will bring some food up to you later.” Prompto gives him a hug, then the warmth that had been beside him disappears. “Come on, big guy. I’m gonna win my money back from you.”

“Sure you are.”

The door closes, leaving him alone in the darkness once more.

***

“Alright, Mr. Scientia.” The bandages on his face are removed, blinking his eyes now that the cloth is gone. “Can you see how many fingers I’m holding up?”

Trying hard, all he sees is the slight shimmer of muted light. “No.” He shakes his head, sighing.

“Don’t worry, that’s normal. We have hope that you will see again.” The doctor pats him on the shoulder. “If you need anything, give me a call.”

Ignis wants to laugh, knowing full well that he will not be regaining his eyesight - the Lucian kings told him as much. But he doesn’t want either of his friends to lose hope. The weight gets distributed on the bed as he feels Prompto take his hands as he sits down. “How’re you really feeling, Iggy?”

“Like I made a mistake.” He whispers, clutching tight to Prompto’s hands. “I was foolish. This could have been avoided.”

“Shh…It’s okay.” Something soft touches the bridge of his nose, then the same muted feeling touches his left temple.  _Kisses_. It takes a moment for his mind to register what the touch is, his scars still healing, only catching up when he feels Prompto’s lips surround his bottom lip, kissing one last healing wound. “You’re going to get better.” Prompto’s voice is thick with emotion, their foreheads coming together as one thin arm is placed around Ignis’ body. “I’ll be with you, okay? We’ll be together.”

Swallowing his pride, he gives a small nod of his head, his fingers still entwined with Prompto’s. “I appreciate that, Prompto.” The need to say more disappears, as he resumes to sitting in a similar position that he’d been in the day before when Prompto had come to visit. He presses his ear against his chest, and listens to his heartbeat, not realizing that he’s crying softly until he feels the dampness on Prompto’s shirt.

Fingers comb through his hair, as Prompto keeps his other arm around him. “It’s going to be okay, Iggy. I promise. Everything will be okay.” The words are said with such strong conviction, that he believes him.  

But then, the reality sets in. His eyes are gone, and he will never see again.


	4. A Kiss as an Apology - Promnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Kiss as an apology  
> Pairing: Promnis (Prompto Argentum x Ignis Scientia)  
> Rating: General  
> Word Count: ~1255
> 
> Written for Lavendartwine on tumblr

* * *

“What are you doing?!” Prompto turns his head at the sound of Ignis’ shouting. He knows immediately that it’s towards him, but what for, he isn’t sure. “Are you trying to get us killed?”

He shakes his head, trying to get his pistol loaded, as he takes a shot at one of the voretooth that is currently trying to chew on Noctis as if he were its next meal. “Is that a rhetorical question?” Prompto asks, taking another shot to effectively get the beast off of Noctis’ leg.

“It is nothing of the sort!” He can hear the anger in Ignis’ tone, but doesn’t stop to think about it right now. But that doesn’t last very long, his stomach clenching as he tries to think about what he’d done to provoke such a question from him. “You’re lucky I can heal!”

Prompto groans, and tries not to think about what he may or may not have done. “Fine! You want me to just go?!” He shouts, putting a bullet right between the eyes of another voretooth who stops moving, and drops dead.

“Don’t even think about it!” Gladio shouts, but there’s no anger in his voice. It’s only the normal annoyed tone that he’s used to hearing from him. But hearing Ignis upset really made him feel not so great. “We’ve almost got this pack cleared!”

He sees Noctis, who calls out to him. “Prompto!” Taking his cue, he tosses his gun towards Noctis, taking his sword from him to drive it home into the voretooth. He hears the sound of his gun discharging as Noctis shoots the final creature, the four of them successfully completing another hunt for a decent amount of gil.

Not saying a word to Ignis, he keeps his distance from him, running through his head what he could have done wrong during the fight to warrant that reaction from him. After a hearty lunch at Wiz’, he informs Noctis that he’s going to take a walk, who nods his head as he continues to talk with both Gladio and Ignis. A little distance seems like a good idea at the moment, since he keeps beating himself up over something that he still doesn’t know what he’d done. Walking past the chocobos, he doesn’t reach over to pet each one, too wrapped up in his thoughts as he heads towards the group of boulders.

Sitting on the ledge, he looks out towards the lake, the two catoblepas looking majestic from this distance. He holds up his camera, and snaps a few shots, happy that the sky hasn’t decided to cloud over yet. He starts to take pictures of the surrounding area, finding that taking pictures of landscapes really helps to calm his mind.

“Mind if I join you?” He startles when he hears a voice, turning to look up at the person now standing next to him on the rock. Ignis holds out a can of diet soda to him. “You like this kind, right?”

He scoots over on the ledge, and takes the offered soda but doesn’t open it up. “I thought these make you fat.” He sets it down next to him on the rock, swinging his feet a little as he puts his camera down on his lap. The constant jibe that the man makes whenever he suggests eating at Kenny Crows makes him a little weary of accepting the beverage.

“With the amount of walking we do, I don’t think one soda is going to make you fat.” Ignis takes a seat next to him. “Listen, Prompto…”

“It’s cool, Iggy.” He keeps his eyes on his lap. “You don’t have to say anything. We’re cool. No big deal.”

A hand touches his thigh, his body freezing as he turns to look at Ignis. “I do need to say something, because I acted irrationally during our hunt. I wanted to tell you that earlier, but you know how His Highness gets if he doesn’t eat when he’s hungry.”

“Oh, I know.” He laughs, trying not to notice how Ignis’ gloved hand is still on his thigh. “I’m not sure what I did back there to make you so upset. Did I shoot Noct, and not know? Because I’ve been going over it in my head, and I can’t remember that happening, but with them attacking us, I guess it could have happened.”

“You didn’t shoot Noctis.” Ignis shakes his head. “You shot me.”

His mouth drops open, his eyes growing wide. “I didn’t!”

“You most certainly did.” There’s a smirk on Ignis’ face, Prompto still trying to come to grips that he’d shot him. “Which is why I got mad. But I realize now that it wasn’t on purpose, so I’ve come to make peace with you.”

“Why would I shoot you on purpose??” He shakes his head, trying to understand why Ignis would think that he’d do something like that. “I may not be the best in our group, but if I shoot one of you, it will always be a mistake, Iggy.”

A soft laugh accompanies a nod of his head. “I’m aware of that, Prompto. As I was saying, I’m trying to apologize to you. I will remember in the future to not take it personally when I’m fired upon.”

“Thank you.” He leans forward, and without thinking about it, pecks a kiss onto Ignis’ cheek, the hand on his thigh tightening its grip.

“Wait.” Ignis turns his head towards him before he could move away.

Prompto closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. “You said your apology. Let’s leave it at that, okay?” The desire to find out what Ignis’ lips would feel like against his causes him to second guess himself, wondering if this is the right course of action.

“One more.”

“Is that a request, or a command, Iggy?” He asks, as he moves his face to be closer to Ignis’.

“If it’s a request, will you do it?”

“No.”

“If it’s a command?”

“No.” Now it’s his turn to smirk, as he moves his lips even closer. “But, if  _I_  want to do it, I’ll do it.”

“Do you want to?”

Figuring it would be best to answer his question through action, he places his lips against Ignis’ to give him a featherlight kiss. He almost groans, not expecting Ignis to have such soft lips, but keeps himself under control. Ignis is the first to release a soft moan, Prompto putting his hand on Ignis’ thigh in the same position his gloved hand is on his, as they continue to kiss one another, the sounds of chocobos warking traveling from Wiz’ outpost mixing with the low cries of the cateplebas traveling from the lake.

He pulls away, a smile on his face. “If I shoot you again, will I get to kiss you?”

“Maybe.”

Laughing, he picks up his camera, and stands up. “I wouldn’t do it on purpose, but it’s good to know if it did happen, I know how to fix it.” He smiles, and starts to walk back up to the outpost. Turning around, he looks up at where Ignis is sitting, pleased to see him looking a little dazed. “You gonna come with me, or what?”

They head back up to the outpost together, and whatever tension that had been there since their hunt seems to have disappeared. Too bad there was a different type of tension now, and Prompto isn’t sure how he’s going to deal with it. He’ll figure it out, eventually.


	5. A Kiss in Grief - Promnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss in grief  
> Pairing: Promnis (Prompto Argentum x Ignis Scientia)  
> Rating: General  
> Word Count: ~1080
> 
> Written for Lavendartwine on tumblr

* * *

It’s been a long few days for Prompto. Well, for all of them really, but he’s got a lot on his mind that he can’t confide to any of his traveling companions. The secret that he’s kept for as long as he can remember stays hidden underneath the leather wrist cuff on his right arm, the mark that he hasn’t stopped thinking about since Ignis had brought in the newspaper saying that Insomnia had fallen, thanks to the Niflheim army.

They’ve returned to Galdin Quay after meeting with the Marshal, and Noctis beginning his journey to find the royal tombs to become their kingdom’s true monarch. They decide to order room service, the last few hunts they’d gone on after departing ways with Cor had been good to them. He could tell they all needed a little comfort after dealing with their new reality. But as his friends seemed to be handling the news like true Lucians, he couldn’t quite get to that same acceptance. After everyone goes to sleep, Prompto gets dressed and leaves the suite, needing to get away and be alone for a bit.

The resort is quiet, a few people lingering in the bar, but most patrons have either gone to their room, or left the resort. With the area well lit, Prompto knows he’s in no danger of coming across one of those icky daemons that they’ve encountered at night. He heads to the beach, and takes a seat on the sand, just out of reach of the light, giving him a clear view of the ocean and Angelgard, the picturesque rock that provides a nice backdrop to the resort.

He doesn’t know when the tears begin, but as he hugs his knees to his chest, whatever noise he makes is drowned out by the sounds of the surf. The water licks the shoreline, the moonlight dancing upon the waves to illuminate the white caps of the surf. Prompto sits far enough away that the tide won’t be a problem for him. He hates this empty feeling, this feeling that if his friends knew the truth, that he would be ostracized, and there’s nothing he could do to prove to them it wouldn’t be worth it. Because he doesn’t trust himself sometimes. Not when he’s seen the Nifl army, recognizing their movements as some of his own.

His phone vibrates, which shouldn’t happen because anyone that might contact him in that medium are asleep, or are no longer alive. But he reaches for it, and sees a text from Ignis. “ _May I join you?_ ”

Turning towards the left, he sees Ignis is standing in the shadows, his hand raised up in greeting. “I didn’t want to scare you, Prompto.” He crosses the sand, and walks over to where he’s sitting.

“What are you doing out here?” Prompto wipes his eyes, hoping that they aren’t as puffy as they feel after his cryfest. “Shouldn’t you be asleep right now?”

“I could say the same thing about you.” Ignis takes a seat next to him on the sand. “Would you like to tell me what’s bothering you?”

“How do you know something is bothering me?”

“I might not know you as well as the Prince, but when you’re not in bed and I find you sitting out on the beach alone, I come to the conclusion that you are restless.”

Prompto rests his cheek against his knee, and sighs. “You’re not wrong.”

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

It would be so easy to come out and tell the truth, tell him that he doesn’t belong with them because of who he is, what the brand on his right wrist signifies.  _You can’t trust me_. But even as he says those words in his head, he knows it isn’t true - he would gladly die for any of them if it came down to it. And so, instead of answering, he begins to cry again. He knows that he can never be the same around his friends - he’ll have to make sure that he never acts in a way that would lead them to believe there is something wrong with him.

An arm comes to rest over his shoulders, Prompto turning towards Ignis’ body as he continues to cry. A hand touches his cheek, his head tilting back with the guidance of Ignis’ palm resting against his jaw. He stares up at him, eyes still full of unshed tears, wishing he could tell him what’s wrong, why he’s so upset right now. But no questions leave Ignis’ mouth, nor any statements. Prompto notices the moon reflecting off of Ignis’ glasses, before seeing his eyes looking back at him with an intensity that causes his heart to flutter in his chest.

“Whatever is bothering you, know that I will always be here to listen to you.” Ignis lowers his head, Prompto’s eyes closing as he feels the hesitant touch of Ignis’ lips brush against his own. “You don’t have to tell me now, or ever. But know that this pain - it will lessen as time goes on.”

“I want to believe you, Iggy.” But the barcode hidden underneath his leather cuff makes it so that he can’t. “I appreciate you trying.”

The thumb on his cheek wipes away a few more tears, then those lips return to his, leaving another hint of a kiss on his lips. “Your sadness affects me, Prompto. I wish I could take it away from you.”

“I don’t want that. It helps me remember I’m human.” It’s the closest he will get to admitting to this kind man how he’s anything but.

“I understand.”

 _No, you don’t_. Prompto nods his head, then turns to look back out at the water. He rests his head against Ignis’ shoulder, the arm around him staying in its place. He’s not ready to go back to the hotel yet, and he’s grateful that Ignis isn’t pushing him. He doesn’t ask why he’d kissed him, not wanting to know if it was out of pity or some other feeling. It was a moment, and it helped to bring him back to the present. He knows there will come a time when he’s going to have to tell them his secret, but not now. They will know him to be an asset to the team, and not someone that will bring harm to any of them.

It can wait for a lifetime, if necessary.


	6. A Kiss to Distract - Promnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss to distract  
> Pairing: Promnis (Ignis Scientia x Prompto Argentum)  
> Rating: General  
> Word Count: ~1180
> 
> Set prior to the events of the game
> 
> Written for unleashed-hell on tumblr

* * *

Ignis looks up when he sees Prompto walk into his reserved training room. “I see the Marshal got my message.” He finishes his stretch, and walks over to where Prompto is standing. “It’s good to see you, Prompto.”

“Nice to see you too, Iggy.” He drops his bag on the side of the mat, an excited smile on his face. Seeing it produces a hit of serotonin to Ignis’ brain, bringing a smile to his own face. “When Cor said I was coming to see you today, I almost ran.”

“Towards the training room, I hope?” Teasing him, he meets him in the middle of the floor, both wearing sweats, trainers and loose fitting black Crownsguard shirts. “Today shouldn’t be too terrible for you.”

“Wow, thanks, I think.” Prompto steps close to him, and as if it were second nature, he pulls him into a warm embrace. “You’re going to go easy on me today, aren’t you, Iggy?” Prompto’s lips graze against his ear, sending a little shiver down his back. “You said you would last night…”

Smirking, he holds his lover close to him for a few more seconds before dropping his arms. “I said no such thing. I said you will do well today, not that I would go easy on you.”

“Same thing.” The grin on Prompto’s face brings a hearty chuckle rumbling out of his chest. “So, you’re teaching me how to uses flasks today, yeah?”

“I am.” Over on the side of the mat is a table with multiple flasks laid out. “His Highness doesn’t like to use magic that often, preferring to use brute strength over calculated attacks, so it’s up to us to learn how to use what’s at our disposal.”

“And magic, if used wrong, can mess us all up, right?”

“Well, used ‘wrong’ isn’t so much the right answer as even if you use it right, depending on the strength, you might still get caught in it.”

Prompto sighs, pouting a little. “You know, you’re not selling me on this whole magic thing, Iggy.”

“I’ll make sure you’re safe in battle.” Ignis teases, and walks over to the table. “Fire, thunder, or ice?”

“Uh….fire.”

Picking up a flask with Firaga sealed within it, he walks over to where Prompto is standing, and drops it into his hand. “These are our flasks. Use it, and then remember to pick it up after your use. It can be stored in His Highness’ armiger, just like our weapons.”

“Right. I remember that.” Prompto tosses the flask between his hands as if it were a rubber ball. “So, if I want to use these, I just gotta remember to pull them from the armiger. How do we refill them??”

“There will be energy depots at havens throughout the Lucian countryside.” Ignis had been researching their trip for the better part of two months, and had made sure to plan to the last detail. He walks over to the other side of the room, and pulls up a simulation of one of the beasts they might meet on their journey.

“What is that?!” Prompto stands back, as the beast stays within the perimeter that Ignis had set. “Are we going to see that?!”

A large coeurl stands at the edge of the mat, snarling at the two of them, its electrified whiskers whipping back and forth. “There is a good chance, yes.” He stands behind Prompto, and settles one hand on his hip, the other reaching down to touch the hand that’s now holding the flask. He feels his lover relax into his body, whatever tension had been there is now gone. “Good. You want to stay like this whenever fighting an enemy. Yes, tension is good to have, but if you are too tense, then you’re liable to hurt yourself.”

“R-Right. Got it.” His arm moves back with Ignis’, following where he guides him. “So, do I just lob it over to it?”

“How’s your aim?”

“Iggy, Cor has been teaching me to shoot guns. What do you think?”

He laughs, the sound clearly affecting Prompto as he sees him shiver. “Then, throw it where you think it needs to go on the count of three. Ready?”

“Barely.”

Keeping his hand on the one that holds the flask, he begins to count down. “Three…..two….” He pauses, feeling Prompto hold on to the flask a little bit tighter as he gets close to releasing it. “One. Throw it.”

At the moment he releases Prompto’s hand so that he can throw it across the room, he catches the look of concentration on his face. Smirking, he leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek, and then the unmistakable rush of fire elemency hits his body, as Prompto has dropped the flask right next to them instead of lobbing it towards the enemy.

Laughing, he turns to look at his lover, who is  _covered_  in soot, the result of the Firaga spell hitting the both of them. He’s used to the pain, but he watches Prompto dance around, groaning to shake it off, which causes him to laugh more. “It’ll go away soon, Prompto.”

“No fair!!” His lover points a finger at him. “You cheated! Why’d you do that??” Prompto whines, but walks over to him to push himself against Ignis’ chest. “You’re so mean.”

“Well, this was a good exercise on why you should always be aware of what you’re holding.” He teases, hugging Prompto to him, the air becoming less charged with magic. “You won’t make that mistake again.”

“I wish I had your confidence.” Prompto groans, shaking his head. “Let me do it without you standing behind me.”

He nods, and goes to grab another flask filled with Firaga. He tosses it to him, and tries not to laugh as he sees Prompto fumble with it. It looks like it’s going to drop, but then he holds it up with one hand. Nodding his approval, he stands away from Prompto, and watches him. “Toss it so that it hits your mark. Now!”

The flask sails across the room, and hits right between the two front paws of the coeurl, instantly freezing the beast in its tracks. “Now what?!”

“Draw your weapons!” He calls out, impressed when he sees Prompto summon both of his pistols, and shoots the beast from afar. It takes four shots, then it disappears, the simulation ending with the ‘death’ of the coeurl.

Prompto collides with him, the excitement palpable as he hugs him tight. “Did you see that?? I killed that thing!” Prompto’s giddiness makes him smile. “Are you proud of me, Iggy??”

“Always, Prompto.” He leans down and kisses him softly on the lips, which begins to turn into a more heated kiss. Pulling himself away before he gets carried away, he looks down into Prompto’s shining eyes. “Let’s try it again.”

“Okay!”

By the end of their training, Prompto gains the knowledge of how to use all three elements. He knows that Prompto will learn more on their journey, but this is enough for now.

 


	7. A Kiss on a Scar - Promptio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss on a scar  
> Pairing: Promptio (Prompto Argentum x Gladio Amicitia)  
> Rating: Mature (mild NSFW)  
> Word Count: ~1305
> 
> Written for commanderboxers on tumblr

* * *

After such a long absence, it feels a little weird having Gladio back with them. All of this time, Prompto has been wishing for his friend to finish whatever he had to do on his own, and now that he’s back, he doesn’t know how to act. And it’s frustrating for him, because he doesn’t know how to fix the awkwardness that seems to be constantly present between the two of them. With Ignis and Noctis, he can see Gladio falling back into old habits like the weeks he’d been gone had never happened. But with him - it doesn’t feel like that.

“You look stumped.” Prompto turns his head, and sees the man he’d just been thinking about walking over towards him in their shared room at the Leville. “What’s on your mind, Prompto?”

Looking back out towards the Exineris power plant, he shrugs his shoulders. “Not a whole lot. Wondering when Iggy and Noct will be back.”

“My guess is sunrise?” It’s no secret that the two of them are an item, and now that Gladio is back, it feels like they’re going off at every opportunity that they can. They’re no longer obligated to keep Prompto company, which is another cause of annoyance for him. “Why? You want to go find them?”

“No, not really.”

“How about you and I go exploring?”

Turning towards him, he notices that Gladio is back to wearing his tank top, the opened shirt he had been wearing now gone. “Why? You’ve been here longer than us.”

“Hey.” A hand touches his lower back, Prompto’s body responding to the touch by making his stomach roll a little, heat beginning to build in a part of his body that has no business taking an active interest in what that meaty paw is doing on his back. “Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?” The words sound a little bit more bitey than he means them to sound. He sees Gladio wince at the comment, but the hand stays on his back.

“I don’t know. You tell me.” Finally, that hand is pulled away, Prompto breathing a little easier without the distraction of Gladio’s touch. “You’ve been quiet since I came back. Are you upset that I’m back?”

“What? No.” He turns around, his lower back resting against the railing of the small balcony. “Why are you even here?”

“Because something is up with you, and I want to find out what it is.” Gladio moves to stand in front of him, effectively trapping him in his spot. “And I’m not going to go until you do.”

Staring up at him, he tries to keep an annoyed expression on his face, but it fails as he takes a close look at Gladio’s face. Reaching up with his hand, he brushes it over the new scar on his forehead. He sees Gladio’s eyes grow wide, then brings his head down closer to him so that he can touch it a little easier. “Does it hurt?” He asks, his voice a little soft.

“It doesn’t hurt so much as it stings every now and then.” Gladio turns his face towards his palm. Prompto stroking the scar with the tips of his fingers. “I can tell you’re touching it, but it feels numb. Does that make sense?”

“It does.” He pulls his hand away, trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart as he moves it down towards the hem of Gladio’s tank top. This shouldn’t feel as strange as it does, given that they’ve been intimate with one another before. But after so much time apart, it feels strange trying to get back into it. Summoning up all the courage in the world, he waits for Gladio to tell him to stop, but as he inches it up towards his sternum, no words of arrest come from his mouth. Prompto reveals the scar going diagonal on his chest, and moves his face a little closer to it. “What about this one…?” Keeping one hand holding up the fabric of his shirt, he uses the other to touch it with his fingers, then lowers his head to press a soft kiss to it. “Does this one sting too?”

“No…” Gladio’s voice is pitched low, his hand returning to Prompto’s back as he kisses down the path of his fresh scar. “It’s totally numb.”

“You can’t feel my kisses?” His face grows warm, as he kisses back up towards Gladio’s sternum, his hand gripping tighter to the fabric of Gladio’s shirt.

Judging by the bulge he can feel pressing against him, he knows very well that what he’s doing is having some sort of effect on the muscular man. “I can feel something…”

“But you feel this…?” He kisses a part of his chest near the scar, lips dragging back towards the scar to place another kiss directly on it. “But not this…?”

“Gods, you’re killing me right now, Prompto…”

“So, I should stop…?”

“You stop, and I’ll kill you.”

Smirking, he looks up at him. “That sounds totally fair, big guy.”

“You know what I mean.”

“More like I know what you want.” He ducks underneath Gladio’s arm, and walks into the bedroom. “Come here.” He goes and sits on the bed, and waits for Gladio to join him.

It feels like it’s been forever since they’ve been alone like this. Without another word, they both strip out of their clothes, Prompto returning his lips to Gladio’s torso, kissing the fresh scar more as he feels his lover’s thick fingers working to loosen up his body. This is what they needed to reconnect with one another - the intimacy that has been lacking between the two of them finally rekindling as Prompto familiarizes himself with Gladio’s body.

He’s flipped over onto his back, Gladio staring down at him with heat in his eyes that spreads throughout Prompto’s body. “You ready, baby…?”

“I’ve been ready since you came back.” He lifts his arms, and wraps them around his neck. “What took you so long, big guy…?”

“I’m an idiot.” Gladio murmurs against his lips, as the tip of his cock finds its home inside of Prompto’s body. “Forgive me…?”

“You know I will.”

All the awkward times disappear, as they move together in the heat of the night. Prompto wraps his legs tight around Gladio’s waist, as their hips move together in a back and forth motion. He moans long and loud, the raised skin of Gladio’s new scar touching his own chest as they cling to one another. It’s a sensation he knows he’ll get used to, even if it takes a little practice. He moans into Gladio’s mouth as he reaches his peak, the release of his orgasm taking away all the doubts he had in his mind.

They lay on the bed side by side, Prompto’s fingers touching Gladio’s chest, as he brushes his lips over the scar on his forehead. “If you leave us again…”

“I won’t.”

“Let me finish?”

Gladio nods his head. “Go ahead.”

“If you leave us again, let’s not wait a few days before boning. Because this has been horrible for me.” Prompto smirks, as he sees Gladio smile.

“I will remember that. I’m sorry it took me so long too.”

“It’s okay, big guy. I forgive you.” He kisses him on the lips, and sneaks his hand down towards Gladio’s cock. “What do you say you make it up to me again, hmm?”

“You got it.”

Another round, and they’re right back to where they were before Gladio had left to go on his journey without them. As far as Prompto is concerned, it’s the last time that something like that will happen. He’ll insist on joining him, because there’s no place he’d rather be than by his side.

* * *

 


	8. A Kiss because They Are Running Out of Time - Promptio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss because they're running out of time  
> Pairing: Promptio (Gladio Amicitia x Prompto Argentum)  
> Rating: General  
> Word Count: ~940
> 
> Modern day AU 
> 
> Written for commanderboxers over on tumblr

* * *

“We’re going to be late!” Prompto’s frantic observation causes Gladio to grip the steering wheel tighter. His hand grips onto Gladio’s upper arm, and shakes it, as if that will make him go faster. “Gladio, we’re going to be late!”

“We’re  _not_  going to be late!” He can see their destination coming up, but not as fast as he would like it to be. “We haven’t been late yet! Why ruin a perfect streak?”

The hand on his arm holds him in a death grip. “I can’t be late, Gladio! They’re going to kill me if what happens last time happens again this time.”

“That wasn’t your fault the last time, so they can’t get mad at you for that.” His hand slams down on the horn, joining the other horns that are blaring to get the traffic to move faster. “MOVE, DAMN IT!”

Prompto’s nervous energy doesn’t do him any good. He’s already stressed about leaving as late as they did, but both were at fault for that. “If I have to get out and run, I will.” Prompto starts to move his hand to the seatbelt.

“You will NOT.” Gladio slams on the brakes before accidentally rear ending the car in front of them to shoot his lover a glare. “Don’t even think about it, Prompto. I’m going to get you there in time!”

“We shouldn’t have left so late!”

“You shouldn’t have told me to keep fucking you!” He grits his teeth, and turns his head back towards the traffic in front of him. It would seem that ice melts faster than how the cars are moving in front of him.

“Oh, so this is my fault?!” Prompto tosses back to him. “Right. Because I wasn’t the one that kept saying ‘We’ve got time. Come on, let’s go another round.’ We had  _soooooo_  much time!”

“Enough!” Gladio shouts.

“You know I’m right!”

“Fine! You want me to turn back time? So we can leave an HOUR ago?”

“You can’t do that.”

“No shit.”

He continues to grip the steering wheel tighter, hating that this is going to be the last conversation they have. Wanting to turn it to something else, he decides to bite the bullet and take the fall, even though it’s not his fault. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t think traffic was going to be this bad. It’s usually not.”

“It’s a  _Sunday_. I tried to tell you, but-”

“I said I was sorry!” Gladio spits out, no trace of apology in his voice this time.

The car goes quiet, as they begin to inch forward. They finally get to their destination, Prompto grabbing his things off of the floor of the car. “I won’t bother you when I come back. I’ll get Noct, or Iggy, to come pick me up.”

“Don’t.” He reaches for Prompto’s hand, cursing his past self for being so lackadaisical with the time. “Please? Come on, babe. I’m really sorry. Next time, we’ll leave two hours early.”

Prompto looks at the clock, and groans. “I can’t do this right now. I really have to go, Gladio. Thanks for the ride.” He starts to get out of the car, but Gladio reaches for him, and yanks him back in.

“Come back in one piece, would ya?” He kisses him hard, his hand tightening on the back of Prompto’s neck as he feels him kiss him back with equal pressure. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too.” Prompto leans forward, and kisses him again. Cars begin to honk, making Gladio a pat of the problem instead of being behind it. “Gods, I’m going to miss you so much.” More kisses lead to sloppy kisses, Gladio thrusting his tongue into his lover’s mouth as he tries to get the taste of Prompto’s mouth back into his own. “Gladio, I’ve got to go…” Prompto whines, but keeps bringing his lips back to his mouth.

“Oy!” A guard knocks on their window. “You gotta keep moving, pal! You can’t park here! This is for drop-offs only!”

Gladio groans, but then gives Prompto one last kiss. “Go. Hurry the fuck back. Have a good trip.” He finally lets go of him, and sees Prompto grab his bag from the back of the car. “Call me when you land!”

“I always do!” Prompto blows him a kiss, then runs over to the ticket counter, giving the person his baggage to check it in.

The sound of an airplane taking off brings Gladio back to his surroundings, and after one more tap on his window, he waves off the guard and pulls away from the curb. When he gets through the roundabout, he gets a text from his lover, who has sent a picture of himself sitting on the airplane. “ _Made it, big guy. Next time, let’s fuck an hour earlier_.”

He smirks, and texts him back. “ _We’ll just keep fucking until the last minute. You know that. Glad you got on the plane. Love you. Text me when you land._ ”

“ _You know I will. Love you more_.”

Satisfied that Prompto wasn’t late, and he didn’t miss his flight because of their antics, he heads back home with a lot less anxiety than when he’d left it earlier. He’s also a lot more lonely, now that Prompto’s gone for the new few days. But he’ll be back soon, and then they’ll go through this again when Prompto’s called away for work. It’s a vicious cycle, but one he doesn’t want to change. Not if it means spending that much more time with his lover before they’re separated for a few days.


	9. A Kiss to Shut Them Up - Promnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss to shut them up  
> Pairing: Promnis (Prompto Argentum x Ignis Scientia)  
> Rating: General  
> Word Count: ~805
> 
> Written for an Anon on tumblr

* * *

If they never went on another night hunt, Prompto would be happy. He  _hates_  having to go on a hunt at night, the daemons they have to find are more than he cares to deal with. Since joining the ranks of Noctis’ inner circle, he has come across more things in his life the last few weeks than he was ever aware of his twenty years alive. And right now, they’re heading towards an area that just screams “Do not enter”, but of course, they have to.

“You guys, you really think we need to do this? They’re not offering that much gil. And it’s not like Dave can’t send another hunter out here.” He releases a nervous laugh, trying not to show just how not okay he is by having to do this hunt. “Hey, Noct? Right, buddy? We don’t need to do this.”

“What’s wrong? You scared?” Gladio teases him, Prompto trying not to wince as the light on his chest shines onto his face.

“I’m not scared!” He is, though. He’s really scared, and the sound of an Iron Giant nearby isn’t helping assuage any of the abject terror he’s feeling at the moment. “Why would I be scared? I don’t get scared!”

“Yes, you do.” Noctis is quick to point out. “You always get scared. And for nothing.”

“Not nothing!” He walks beside him. “I think I’ve got every reason to not like these hunts. Do you remember what happened in Fociaugh Hollow? I don’t like these things!”

“You know, if you keep talking, they’ll just be alerted to our presence.” Gladio rags on him, looking more annoyed than anything else at the moment. “Can you just try not to talk for five minutes?”

Prompto wants to yell at him, tell him that no, he will  _not_  stop talking because what would the point be? A daemon will show up, and maybe they’ll think he’s their son again, or worse. He’ll be tortured this time, maybe one of those creepy little goblins will try and poison him. “Look, I don’t like this, and really, if I could just go back to Wiz’, I think we’d all be much better off. I don’t think my skills are up to par for this mission. I mean, thunder bombs? Ice bombs?”

“Ignis, could you tell him to be quiet?” Another annoyed growl comes from Gladio. “If we mess up this mission, then it’s going to be on his head.”

Noctis turns to look behind at him. “Look, we’ll be out of here soon. It shouldn’t take us too long, once they show up. You can hang, right?”

“I really don’t like these hunts, Noct.” Prompto resigned himself to nodding his head, knowing that he has to stay strong for his best friend. “You know, there were some perfectly good hunts that we could have done during the day. I think I saw one where we could go fight some of those-”

He’s pulled backwards, and before he has a chance to make a sound, something soft touches his lips. His hand reaches up to push away whatever has got a hold on him when he hears the distinct noise of a thunder bomb making its presence known. But whatever has him in a hold dosen’t release him as he hears Noctis beginning to warp strike towards their enemies for the hunt. No, he stands perfectly still as the pair of lips touching his continues to kiss him, relaxing him to the point where his knees almost start to buckle.

An arm wraps around his waist, holding him upright. “Are you still frightened, Prompto?” A calm voice asks him, as he stares up at the person who’s just kissed him senseless.

“N-No, Iggy. I’m good.” The arm that’s around his waist stays put as he hears Noctis release another battle yell, hopefully to extinguish one of the ice bombs.

“Are you ready to go and help His Highness out?” Ignis lowers his head, and brushes his lips against his ear. “If you do this mission, I’ll make your favorite food when we return to the caravan.”

The thought of having Ignis cook for him wins out over his fear of these stupid daemons. “Deal.” He lifts himself up and kisses him on the lips. “Thanks, Iggy. I needed that.”

“It was my pleasure, Prompto.”

He grins, and pulls out his pistols, taking fire at one of the thunder bombs getting ready to explode. His lips still tingle with the lasting kiss. He knows Ignis was just doing what Gladio told him to do, but it still felt nice. Not wanting to annoy either Gladio or Noctis anymore, he jumps into the fight with determination on his face. These daemons will be toast soon, and then they’ll go and collect the sweet reward.


	10. A Kiss to Shut Them Up - Ignoct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss to shut them up  
> Pairing: Ignoct (Noctis Lucis Caelum x Ignis Scientia)  
> Rating: General  
> Word Count: ~1920
> 
> Written for an Anon on tumblr

* * *

Sparring was never Noctis’ favorite thing to do. He hated training more than he hated eating vegetables, because his retainers always expected him to be in top form every single day. And realistically, he couldn’t be like that all the time. Not with end of term looming closer every single day. He was close to going to his father to beg him to cancel his training, but then he knew he’d only get a lecture from him, and no sympathy. “ _You will have to do things you do not wish to do when you are King_.” It was always the same argument, and one he grew tired of. So, he put his big boy pants on, and made his way down to the training room to face his doom for the day.

“Your Highness.” He stopped short when he saw who he’d be training with for the afternoon. It had been some time since he’d trained one on one with Ignis, and he had been grateful for that. He was confused by Ignis, and wasn’t sure how to act around him anymore. He figured it had to do with his hormones. The constant fluctuation of his moods an adverse side effect to the underlying arousal he seemed to have in regards to his future Adviser. “You’re late.”

“Sorry, Specs.” Dropping his school bag down on the ground, he walked onto the mat to approach him. “I was busy with club activities. You know how my father insists on me doing everything a ‘normal’ teenager would do.”

“That does not excuse you from not keeping appointments.” The stern look on Ignis’ face meant that he had really ticked him off by being late. “It is important to follow the schedule that’s provided to you. In essence, it is training for your day to day life after you finish your tenure at school.”

Noctis forgets at times that Ignis is only two years older than him, and right now is one of those times. “Like you weren’t seventeen once.” He grumbled under his breath, as he began to stretch.

“I’m sorry? I did not hear what you said.”

“It was nothing, Ignis.” He spoke a little louder this time, finishing up his stretches. “What are we working on today? More magic? Target practice?”

“Link strike attacks.”

Great. The one thing he had not wanted to do with Ignis until he could figure out what the hell was going on inside of his head about him. He had successfully avoided touching him the last few times he’d seen him, and now he was going to be doing that, and more. “Fine. What do you want to start with?” He resigned himself to his fate, knowing that it would do no good to run away from these thoughts.

“I think it would be best to see how we work as a team. It’s been some time since we’ve worked together.” Ignis walked over to the computer that holds the simulation scenarios, and pulled one up for the two of them. “I think if we fight these, and assist one another, it might work well for our training.”

“Whatever.” He stood in a defensive stance, keeping a weary eye on the animals that were stalking the two of them.

“I’m not doing this to punish you, Noctis.” Ignis stood next to him, Noctis becoming acutely aware of the heat radiating off of his body. “It’s good for you to be trained in close hand to hand combat where you can rely on others to help you.”

“Like you and Gladio.”

“Correct.”

He doesn’t wait for any further instructions, and instead charges forward with his broadsword, swinging to get the first strike. He heard Ignis utter a curse, bringing a smile to his lips as he prepared himself for Ignis’ wrath. But no angry words came out.

“Follow my targets!” Ignis shouted, Noctis turning to look over at him. He nodded his head, and crossed the short distance to the creatures that Ignis was looking at. He saw the marks put onto the creatures, and out of the five that were marked, he managed to get three. “There is definite room for improvement.” Ignis walked off the mats, and brought up more creatures. “Again.”

“You’re really going to work me, aren’t you?” He jumped from side to side, keeping his body in motion as he waited for Ignis to mark the next round of creatures.

“That is why this is called training.” Noctis saw the marks as clear as day come up on the bodies of the creatures. “How about you do more than 3 this time.”

Grinning, he nodded his head. “Fine by me, Specs.” He went for the first mark, and then the next. By the end of the round, he had hit the same amount of targets.

“Again!”

It took seven attempts at the simulation before he was able to get all five targets marked and hit, the two of them working together to annihilate the last target. He waited for a congratulatory statement to come from Ignis, but all he got was another lecture.

“You could have done that quicker.” Ignis began. “You should have been more aware of where the mark was, instead of guessing. You took too long to attack the second to last animal, and-”

Grabbing onto his shoulders, Noctis pulled him down and stopped his complaining with a firm kiss to his lips. It took a moment for the both of them to realize what had just happened, as the two of them stared at one another. Noctis was mortified that his body had moved quicker than his mind, not at all sure what had possessed him to kiss Ignis.  _I kissed him_. But it had worked; Ignis was no longer nitpicking at the way he’d finished the drill.

“Lighten up, Specs.” He offered him a meek smile, as he sank back down onto the balls of his feet. “Can’t you just say you’re proud of me for once? I got them all. Finally.”

Ignis still had not moved, staring at him with a strange expression on his face. “Noctis….why did you do that?”

“Ah, um…” He turned away, and started to scratch the back of his neck. “I don’t know?” Trying to figure out the best way to get out of this conversation, he went over to the computer. “How about we try it again? I guess I do need more work, if I only could get all of your targets once.”

A hand touched his arm, his body being turned in the direction to where Ignis was standing. “I’m sorry. You’re right, I should have congratulated you, and not gone on the way I did. But you must understand, it is for your benefit.”

“I get it.” Noctis averted his eyes, feeling more self-conscious now than he had when he’d kissed him. “It’s to improve my chances. Don’t worry, Ignis. I’m not-”

His head is tilted up, and soon the pressure returns to his lips, his eyelids falling closed as he’s kissed by Ignis this time, the hand on his chin now cupping the side of his face. “Next time, do not surprise me like that.” Ignis whispered, hovering his lips over Noctis’. “There are other ways to silence me.”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.” The heat on his face felt like he was going to explode at any moment. “It won’t happen again.”

“Pity.” A kiss touched the side of his mouth, before Ignis pulled away. “I had rather hoped it would.”

Noctis was left standing alone, as Ignis entered another wave of attacks in the simulator. Shaking his head, he looked over his shoulder at Ignis, and smiled. “Mark them?”

“Yes, Your Highness. Let’s try for all of them again, hmm?”

Whatever those kisses had been, Noctis didn’t know. But it was too late to focus on it now. He wanted to show Ignis he was capable of working with him, and would do whatever it took to prove to him that he was good at following his orders. There would time later to address it.

This time, he got all of the marks on the first try, and then again on the next wave. By the end of his training, the two of them were moving in perfect sync with one another, Noctis happy to have been so productive. As he picked up a towel to wipe the sweat off of his face, he felt Ignis tap him on the shoulder.

“What is it, Specs?” He asked, looking up at him, still slightly out of breath.

“I think we should discuss what happened.”

He didn’t have to ask him to clarify, knowing exactly what Ignis was talking about. “A lapse in judgement.”

“For me as well?”

Using his towel to wipe more sweat off of his face, he shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever makes it easier for you, Specs.”

“Then, we’re in an agreement. It was just a lapse in judgement.”

Hearing it put so succinctly irritated Noctis, but he controlled the look on his face. “Guess so.”

“And if I don’t think that’s the truth?”

He knew it had been a terrible idea to kiss him. Noctis decided that it was time to be honest with him. “I’m confused by my feelings for you right now. You’re a good friend to me, and someone I know I’m going to have to rely on a lot in my life. I don’t want to mess it up because my hormones are telling me to feel a certain way about you.”

“I see.” Ignis took a step closer to him. “What if we see where it goes? Would that make it easier?”

“Are you saying you’re attracted to me too, Ignis?”

A hand touched his face, drawing his eyes to look into Ignis’. “I would have thought it was painfully obvious how attracted I am to you, Noctis.”

“I won’t be late anymore.” He whispered, his eyes beginning to close as he saw Ignis moving his head back down towards him. “No more attitude, no more complaints.”

“More kisses?”

“Plea-” His request was cut off by Ignis touching his lips again with another kiss, his brain shutting down in favor of accepting his kiss.

After a few moments, their kiss ended, a smile on Ignis’ face. “I think we’re done for the day, Your Highness. We’ll train together in a few days. You’re to practice with Gladio tomorrow, and will do the same type of training. Try not to kiss him, though.”

“I won’t.” He shook his head. “Only you, Ignis.”

“Excellent. Good work today. I’ll be sure your father is made aware of your progress.” Ignis grabbed his things up off the floor, and began to walk towards the door. “See you later, Noctis.”

He stared at the door long after it was closed, lost in thought. They’d kissed. And it seemed like Ignis was okay with it, and wanted to do it again. Maybe his body moving on its own hadn’t been such a bad thing after all. Snapping out of it, he picked up his book bag up off the floor and made his way out of the training room. He would leave it up to Ignis to decide whether or not it would happen again. Or, he’d just let his body do the talking again first, before letting his brain shut down the idea first. Either way, he knew his next training session with Ignis would be very interesting. That much was for certain.  


	11. A Kiss as a Suggestion - ArDio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss as a suggestion   
> Pairing: ArDio (Gladio Amicitia x Ardyn Izunia)   
> Rating: Mature/Explicit (Sub!Gladio x Dom!Ardyn)   
> Word Count: ~2050
> 
> Set after the group meets Ardyn for the first time. 
> 
> Written for an Anon on tumblr

* * *

The leather restraints around his wrists bite into his skin, Gladio moaning low as his nerve endings transmit to his brain the delicious pain that’s spreading throughout his body, and turns it into blinding euphoria. Turning his head to the side, he looks at the man who’s brought him here, the man who had first introduced himself as someone of no consequence. But right now, Gladio thinks he’s anything but that as his mouth becomes covered by his torturer’s lips, the low guttural sounds he makes while his cock is toyed with puts all doubt out of his mind.

“Would you care to come again, Gladiolus~?” Ardyn Izunia’s voice drips with malice and contempt, but underneath it he can hear the same raw desire that’s coursing through his own body coming through his speech. He’d already come once, the mess covering his stomach, as well as his lips thanks to Ardyn wiping it off and painting his lower lip with the sticky fluid. “Or would you like a little bit more…?” The hand around his cock gives it a firm twist, dots of white spotting his vision as he tries to answer, but the words won’t form. “A nod will suffice, Gladiolus. Is that what you wish~?”

Damning himself, he shakes his head, and hears the perverted man release a deep laugh. “Well, aren’t you full of surprises.”

His eyes close, Gladio exhaling a low groan as the hand on his cock tightens its grip. “You make it feel so good…”

“It will feel better very soon~.” Ardyn lowers his head down towards Gladio’s cock, and pulls it into his mouth with an excited hum.

He knocks his head backwards, pulling on the restraints as all sense of self leaves him, caught in the web of pleasure that the Chancellor of Niflheim has trapped him in. Lifting his hips up, he pushes more of his cock into Ardyn’s mouth, trying to remember how he’d gotten here in the first place. It comes back to him in bits and pieces, as his arms yank on the restraints, his wrists beginning to burn once more as he’s pulled back into the sexual torture he’s enduring willingly at the moment.

***

Gladio swallows another sip of liquor, Coctura keeping his glass full as he sits at the bar in Quayside Cradle. He stands up, and sees the man who had introduced himself as a man of no consequence walking down the pier. Against his better judgement, he decides to pursue him, knowing full well that he should be going to bed instead of trying to provoke a fight. But he’s upset, and someone has got to take the brunt of it.

“Excuse me.” He calls out to him, and sees him stop in his tracks. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to be leaving when it’s so late at night?” Having been on the road for a bit, he knows that the countryside is riddled with daemons.

“Why, Mr. Amicitia~.” Gladio falters, wondering how this man would know his name, but then remembers who he’s dealing with. “How kind of you to follow me out. I can assure you that I will be perfectly safe. Shouldn’t you be attending to your Prince?” He scowls a little. “Touchy subject~?”

“Hardly.” He ignores how he feels when he listens to the man laugh. “He’s asleep.”

“As you should be too.” A hand is held out to him. “Unless you have another thought on your mind?”

He glances back towards the resort, then looks at the hand extended towards him, the two of them now standing in the parking lot - far away from any civilians. “I don’t know what you’re insinuating. I hardly know you. I don’t know your name.”

“I’m flattered you wish to know.” Gladio plays the game, and puts his hand against the hand held out towards him. “Ardyn Izunia.”

“The Chancellor of Niflheim?” He’d heard the name said often by his father, but didn’t know what he looked like. Not a lot of pictures coming out of the Niflheim empire.

“The one and only~.” Ardyn takes off his hat with his other hand, and tips it towards him. Gladio begins to pull his hand away, when the man steps into his personal space. “Would you care to go for a drive with me?”

Gladio looks down at him, quirking one eyebrow up. “It’s not safe to drive at night.”

“I guess I will need some protection then.”

Stuck standing still, he isn’t sure how to proceed forward, when something warm touches his lips. It takes him a moment to realize it’s Ardyn’s lips on his, and as he comes to the realization, the man is already pulling away from him. “There’s more to that, if you wish~?” Ardyn nods towards his dilapidated vehicle. “I can show you a very good time tonight, Mr. Amicitia, if you’d allow me the honor.”

“Fine.”

Backing away from him, he goes and sits down in the passenger seat, buckling himself in. His eyes stare at the resort as they drive away, wondering what has possessed him to act in such a peculiar manner. Gladio doesn’t want to think, and that’s what keeps him somewhat sane as they drive back towards Hammerhead. Ardyn pulls over at the Three Z’s Motel in Longwythe, and Gladio follows him towards the room he’s reserved for the night.

As he enters the room, he hears Dave’s dog bark across the way, no doubt calling him a traitor by going into this situation willingly. As the door closes, the barking ceases. “Why’ve you brought me, Ardyn?” He asks, but one look at the man’s amber eyes gives him all the information he needs to know.

“To take away the pain from you.” Ardyn guides him over to the bed, his fingers pushing off shirt that Gladio wears off of his shoulders. “It’s been a long few days, hasn’t it? Don’t you wish you could have a little….fun~?”

Gladio bites his lip, and gives a firm nod of his head. “Just relief.”

“That was what I was thinking.” A strange smile appears on the man’s face, as he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out an item that brings arousal to the forefront of Gladio’s mind. He even goes as far as to moan in appreciation at the device that Ardyn holds in his hand. “Does this interest you, Gladiolus~?”

Hearing his full name as his eyes take in the restraints that Ardyn holds, it causes him to miss the question being asked of him. “I’m sorry?” He groans low, as the buckle on his belt is undone, and then his pants are removed. He knows he should say slow down, but his cock is aching and if this man wants to have a go at it, he has no drive to stop him.

“I said, do these interest you?” Ardyn puts one leather cuff around his wrist, then guides Gladio to lift it above his head, so it can attach to the cheap headboard. “It would appear that yes, they do.”

“Why do you even carry something like this on your person?” He asks, as the second cuff is put around his other wrist, both arms now effectively restrained.

“Why, for times like these, of course~.”

Gladio spreads his legs open, and stares at the man who seems to be ogling his body. “Well, then. Do you worst.”

“You might regret saying that.”

“Try me.”

***

Ardyn’s mouth takes his cock all the way to the hilt, surrounding his girth with wet heat. Gladio moans lower, yanking on his restraints as he gets closer to another orgasm. “Ardyn….quit being a damn bastard, and give me what I want.”

“And what is it that you want, Gladiolus?” Amber eyes seem to glow in the darkness.

His hole twitches, as the fingers that had been stretching him are no longer there. “Your cock…”

“Where would you like it~?” Ardyn had removed his clothes piece by piece as he’d been torturing Gladio. The two of them were both very naked, and very aroused by the situation at hand. “Your mouth, or…?”

“Ass.” Gladio growls, wanting to make it very clear where he wants to feel him. “You promised me a good time.”

“Are you saying you’re not having fun? I’m disappointed.” There isn’t a trace of disappointment in the man’s speech. Only the same erotic lilt that Gladio knows he’s going to hear in his mind for days to come. “Fine~. I’ll make sure you have the  _best_  time.”

Closing his eyes, Gladio releases a low moan as the tip of Ardyn’s cock begins to penetrate him. It’s been so long since someone has done this to him - he’s always the one to give pleasure - that it steals his breath away. Ardyn’s low chuckle makes him retaliate by squeezing tight around his cock, Ardyn’s own moans joining his as they begin to find a rhythm together. The constant rattle of the restraints sends shockwaves of pleasure throughout Gladio’s body, everything becoming soft and dim as Ardyn does indeed show him the best time.

“Stay with me, Gladiolus…” Ardyn whispers into his ear, causing him to release a wanton moan. “That’s a good boy….It feels nice like this, doesn’t it?”

He nods his head, as Ardyn’s hand is back on his cock, twisting it with every other roll of his hips. “So good…” He groans, pushing his hips down to feel more of Ardyn’s cock. “Will you make….make me come….?” He begs, the ache to have another orgasm sending more unadulterated lust through his body.

“What’s the magic word~?”

“Please…”

Ardyn’s lips descend upon his, Gladio opening his mouth willingly to feel the man’s tongue against his as the lower halves of their body start to move at an erratic pace. The muscles in his arms tense as he yanks hard on the restraints, the leather digging into his wrists more, the pain pushing him closer to another orgasm. One rough thrust, and the tip of Ardyn’s cock strikes true, Gladio’s body becoming numb as he begins to orgasm again. Everything stops as he comes, except for the guttural moans he makes as Ardyn pulls him through another climax. It takes Ardyn a few more thrusts, but then he’s meeting Gladio in the shared space of their release, both breathing hard as they come down from their orgasm.

The restraints are taken off of his wrists, and then something cool touches his lips. “Drink it.” Ardyn murmurs into his ear, the tang of an elixir tingling his tongue. Gladio begins to swallow the curative, feeling instant relief.

“Thank you.” He grounds out, reaching up with one tired arm to bring Ardyn down to kiss him again, his arms still a little bit sore. “You didn’t lie. You showed me a very good time.”

“I’m pleased to hear it, Gladiolus~.” Ardyn swipes his lips against his for another kiss. “I suppose it would be bad form to make you walk back to Galdin Quay, so when you’re ready to go, we will.”

Gladio takes a few minutes to enjoy the pleasant buzz of his sexual high, then gets up to get dressed, the reminder of what they’d just done running down the back of his thigh. But he doesn’t care, and instead pulls his jeans up over it, figuring they’re just going to get dirty again tomorrow. The two dress in silence, then head out to Ardyn’s car together.

They pull up to Galdin Quay, and Gladio looks over at him. “Guess this is goodbye.”

“For now~. I’m sure we’ll bump into each other along the way, Mr. Amicitia. Take care of yourself, and watch over our beloved Prince.” With a small little wave of his hand, Ardyn pulls out of the parking spot, and begins to drive back up the hill, leaving Gladio alone in the parking lot.

He heads back to the suite, and after a quick shower, he lays down in bed. Just as he’d thought, he can hear Ardyn’s taunts and teases in his head, his body remembering all of his touches. He falls asleep with a pleased smile on his face, listening to Ardyn’s moans in his ears as the sweetest lullaby welcomes him to his rest.


	12. A Kiss to Give Up Control - Ignoct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss to give up control   
> Pairing: Ignoct (Ignis Scientia x Noctis Lucis Caelum)   
> Rating: Mature/Explicit (Sub!Ignis x Dom!Noctis - magic kink)   
> Word Count: ~1745
> 
> Written for an anon on tumblr

* * *

Every single day, Ignis is the one that people turn to when something comes up. He is the one they approach if there’s something wrong with the budget, if there is something wrong with the Glaives, if there is something wrong with the high members of the Council. It doesn’t matter - they turn to him to fix it because he’s good at delegating tasks, and prioritizing what needs to be accomplished by when. If a person doesn’t understand, then he goes out of his way to make sure that he makes it so they do, and will no longer need assistance in the future in regards to the same manner. Long days at the Citadel are a requirement to his position of Adviser to the Prince of Lucis. While most people keep normal working hours, he is on task eighteen hours of the day.

At the end of his work day, however late that might be, he makes one final stop before returning home for the evening. He tells himself it’s to make sure that everything is how it’s supposed to be, but he knows that’s not the truth. His hand raises up, and he gives a sharp knock, then hears the lock turn by the resident who lives behind it, the door opening without revealing the occupant.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” He enters the apartment, his eyes adjusting to the darkness he walks into.

A hand grabs onto the tie around his neck, and pulls him forward. “I don’t care. You’re here now.” It’s pulled on again, forcing Ignis lower his head per the recipient’s wishes. “Are you ready to have a little fun before you go home?”

“It’s all I’ve thought about doing the last few hours, Your Highness.” He whispers, closing the gap between the two of them.

His lips touch Noctis’, the person who he’s responsible for - to make sure the Prince makes the right decisions for the citizens of Insomnia and beyond the wall - gives him the sweetest thrill that only he can provide to Ignis in the most perverse sense. By their lips touching, as they’ve done night after night since their therapeutic dalliance began, it’s a sign that Ignis is giving the reins to Noctis; he’s off the clock now - no one to cater to their problems or needs. Would others be surprised by his actions towards the person he’s sworn to protect for his life? Probably, but he’s never cared for the gossip that bounces off the walls in the Citadel.

A pulse of ice magic pushes against his chest, as Noctis keeps his other hand around his tie, leading him towards the bedroom. “No more thinking, Ignis.” His voice is laced with the same lust that burns through Ignis’ veins. He nods his head, almost dropping to his knees to crawl towards his unknowing savior. He looks forward to this moment night after night, his chest still tingling with the aftershocks of the raw magic Noctis has pushed into his system.

He does drop to his knees when Noctis yanks hard on his tie, and groans low as his face is brought close to the place he yearns to touch during the day but restrains himself because he knows it will be that much nicer when he gets it at the end of the day. His mouth opens willingly to suck on the Prince’s cock through the thin fabric of his house pants, leaving little to the imagination. “Your Highness…” He groans, keeping his arms at his side, giving up more control to his lover as his mouth returns to the clothed mound.

“Take what you want, but be creative about it.” Noctis’ hand slips through his hair before removing his glasses from resting on his nose. “No hands.”

Up to the task, he bites down on the hem of Noctis’ pants, yanking them down off of one hip, then repeats the process on the other side. It takes effort, but it’s mindless - which is exactly what Ignis wants right now. His chest becomes parallel to the floor as he gets Noctis’ pants down to his ankles, pleased that he’s decided to go commando for this evening. He brings his lips to Noctis’ cock, and pulls it into his mouth as a low pitched moan becomes muted with the thick flesh now filling his mouth.

“Look at you…Very good, Ignis.” Hands touch the back of his head, before sliding down to touch the top of his shoulders. Another pulse of ice magic is pushed into his body, his knees almost giving out on him as the pleasure from receiving the magic hits his system. “Suck on it harder, and I’ll make sure to give you a tasty treat.”

If his eyes weren’t already closed, they would have rolled towards the back of his head as he absorbs the filth his Prince speaks. The power Noctis has gained by listening to Ignis’ instructions during the day come to fruition at night, capturing Ignis with his authority. It’s a reflection on himself, and he’d be lying if he said that it didn’t turn him on, as evidenced by the way his own body responds to these perverse acts. His cock stands out, tenting his pants, but he doesn’t do anything to hide it - he knows Noctis is aware of what he does to him.

As promised, after a few strong hard sucks on Noctis’ cock, warm tangy liquid begins to seep onto the back of his tongue, Ignis groaning in satisfaction as it hits his tastebuds. Noctis moans low, one more shock of ice magic caressing his body as Ignis swallows the Prince’s release gulp after gulp. He pulls his mouth off of his cock, droplets of cum sticking to his lips as he stares up at him, licking his lips a little to get those precious last drops.

“Bed.” Noctis commands him, as Ignis stands up from the floor. He groans as Noctis stands behind him, his hands going to his waist to undo his belt. He tilts his head back, as Noctis’ hands smooth over his groin, his cock jumping at the first touch of the night. “I said bed, Ignis.”

He kneels on the edge, his pants and underwear no longer on his body. But his socks and sock garters remain, Noctis’ hands sliding over them to make sure he knows why they’re not being removed. His tie and shirt are done away with last, his white v-neck undershirt staying on as he’s pushed face down onto the mattress. “Noctis…” He whispers his name, groaning into the fabric of the comforter as he feels his entrance being teased by two wet fingers.

“What is it you tell me…?” Noctis pauses his movements for a second. “‘Patience.’” It’s a word Ignis often uses throughout the day, as the Prince is one to get easily frustrated. To hear it repeated back to him brings a simmering heat racing through his body. “If you have it, you’ll get everything you want.”

With a resilient effort, he maintains his composure as Noctis works his fingers inside of his body, getting him ready to receive what he’s been thinking of since Noctis had left his side earlier in the evening. He puts himself to be up on his hands and knees, the magic still coursing through his system, doubling the pleasure he feels as he pushes his hips back to feel more of Noctis’ fingers inside of his body. “To hell with patience.” He murmurs, his voice dripping with raw desire. “Fuck me now…”

“It’s as if you read my mind, Ignis.” Noctis pulls him to be up on his knees, the tip of his cock resting against his stretched hole. “Making you impatient is what I’m good at, isn’t it?”

“Among many other things.” He moans low, as that first sweet hit of satisfaction hits his system with the tip of Noctis’ cock pushing into him. “Gods, you do know how to fix me right up…”

“I could say the same to you.” Teeth tug on his earlobe, Ignis tilting his head to the side for him. “Hold on, Specs…It’s time to make you really let go…”

Closing his eyes, he sinks into the abyss of hedonistic pleasure, as their bodies join together. Noctis’ cock slides in and out of him, keeping him guessing as to when he’ll get all of it, or just the tip. It’s an enthralling game that Ignis looks forward to, and what keeps him coming back night after night. To ‘let go’, as it were, from all the responsibilities of the day. Each roll of their hips brings more ecstasy to his brain, his knees spreading out to feel more of Noctis’ cock. A hand wraps around his cock, and just when he’s about to lose it, one final hit of ice magic is pushed into his body through the heated skin of his cock. Ignis releases a strangled cry, the ice burning, but it’s quick to turn to blinding white heat. He sobs as he begins to come, listening to Noctis whisper his name as he thrusts his cock in as far as it will go, orgasming a few moments later.

Ignis sinks down to the bed, panting softly as he feels Noctis slip out of his body. A towel is handed to him, and he cleans up his mess, hoping that none got on his shirt, unlike the last few times when it had. He pulls Noctis towards him, and kisses him on the lips, the post-coitus high that they share together making them both a little more affectionate than they normally are with one another.

After getting dressed, he helps get Noctis situated in his bed. “You have a meeting tomorrow at eight. Do not be late.”

“You mean, like this morning?” Noctis smirks, Ignis adjusting his glasses at the comment. “I know, I’ll be there on time. Someone came by super late last night, which is why it took me a bit to wake up.”

Now it’s his turn to smirk. “You don’t have that problem tonight.” He looks at the clock. “Plenty of time to get a good night’s rest. I will see you in the morning, Your Highness.”

“Night, Ignis. See you tomorrow.”

He takes his leave, and makes his way home feeling a lot lighter now that the stress of the day had been taken care of in the best way possible.


	13. A Kiss in Secrecy - Ignoct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss in secrecy   
> Pairing: Ignoct (Noctis Lucis Caelum x Ignis Scientia)   
> Rating: General   
> Word Count: ~965
> 
> Written for an anon on tumblr

* * *

“Noct? Noct, buddy? Did we lose you?” Prompto’s voice rang out in the darkness, the sound echoing through the forest. “Hey, Gladio! Did you see where His Royal Pain in the Ass went?”

He would retort at the name calling, but the dexterity in which Noctis would have to do that is unavailable to him at the moment. Caught under the moonlight, Noctis’ back rubbed up against the trunk of a tree as he was forcefully held against it, his mouth occupied by his Adviser’s tongue and he couldn’t be bothered to push him away. No, he liked being where he was. His body, however, protested at the rough treatment but he ignored it in favor of keeping his tongue wrapped around Ignis’ wet muscle for a little bit longer.

It had been Ignis’ idea to leave the haven. Go for a midnight walk, to which Noctis had agreed knowing full well what the two of them would be doing on their ‘walk’. It was the same thing they’d been doing the last few nights after discovering something about the two of them that they’d been skirting around for a very,  _very_  long time. And now, Noctis was back in the position he’s been wanting to be in since the previous night when they had done this at the last caravan they’d stayed at.

“Ignis, we should go back…” Noctis murmured against his Adviser’s lips, as they kept kissing one another. These kisses were sweet and gentle, unlike the deep rooted lustful kisses they had just shared with one another. Gladio’s voice now joined Prompto’s in calling out for him. “They’ll find us…”

“One more…?” The lips against his became more insistent, Noctis freely submitting to the wiles of whatever Ignis wanted to do. “We’ll go back. Just a few more…”

His answer was to return his tongue to Ignis’ mouth as his lips clamped over Ignis’, swiping the tip of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. The answering moan was swallowed by him as he clung a little tighter to Ignis, who he could feel was into these kisses as much as he was, as the bottom halves of their bodies stayed close to one another. They didn’t do much there - Noctis was too shy to scratch the itch that he had, but he knew that in time they would get there. He was in no hurry to take the next step, not after waiting a decade to get to this moment.

“Hey, is Iggy with you?” Prompto called out. “Did we forget about him back at camp, Gladio?”

“I thought he was with you. Shit.”

The warm pair of lips against his pulled away. “Go. Act like none of this happened.” Their lips came together for another kiss, Ignis resting his forehead against his as their hands stayed locked together. “Go, before I keep you here until morning.”

Not needing to be told twice, Noctis used his warp ability to take himself far away from where Ignis stood, and listened to him call out to both Gladio and Prompto, who both seemed relieved to hear Ignis’ voice. With his lips still feeling the pressure of Ignis’ lips against his own, Noctis waited a few moments before making his fishing line appear in his hand. It was easy to blame his absence on his love of fishing, Ignis giving him the idea the night before last.

“There you are!” Prompto exclaimed, as Noctis made his presence known to the other three men. “Oh, no. You went fishing again, didn’t you?”

He held up a couple of Alstor bass, and shrugged his shoulders. “The fish bite better at night.” His bottom lip ached for a moment, Noctis remembering Ignis giving his bottom lip a tug before initiating another round of kisses to him. “You guys hate hanging around while I fish, so I just went on my own.”

“Don’t do that again.” Gladio put his hand on the middle of his back, Noctis trying not to wince as pain shot through him.  _Damn tree_. “If you wanna go, grab one of us and we’ll go. We can’t afford for you to be out on your own. I’m sure Ignis wouldn’t mind going with you.”

“He’s right, Your Highness. It’s dangerous to be alone at night out here.” Ignis nodded, adjusting his glasses. “If you want to fish, I will accompany you.”

Noctis held his tongue, but the two shared a glance that held more meaning to it than either of their friends would understand. “Alright, fine. I won’t do it again.” He began to walk back towards their haven. “Who’s up for a late night snack of fish?”

“Can’t say no to some more tasty food!” Prompto called out, as they began to walk back to the haven together. “Right, big guy?”

“Yeah. After worrying about your ass,” Gladio pounded his hand against Noctis’ back again, “I’m starving.”

“I told you, it won’t happen again.” He looked over at Ignis, and knew with one look that it would  _definitely_  be happening again. They shared another glance, Noctis doing his best to school his face. “Now, who’s going to make some coffee so I don’t fall asleep before getting to eat my haul?” 

By the time they went to bed that night with their bellies full of the fish he’d caught earlier in the day, and not when he had said he caught them, Noctis inched his way to be a little closer to Ignis’ body. Whatever was going on between them, he was happy about it, and didn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention to them. If it meant more ‘walks’ and then us fishing as an excuse to his ‘disapperances’, he would do it. Ignis’ kisses were worth the risk.


	14. A Kiss as a Suggestion - Promptio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss as a suggestion   
> Pairing: Promptio (Prompto Argentum x Gladio Amicitia)   
> Rating: Mature (mild NSFW)  
> Word Count: ~2250
> 
> Written for an anon on tumblr

* * *

Confidence is not Prompto’s strong suit. He tends to waver whenever it comes to making a decision, whether it be to eat an apple or a banana for a snack, or taking a chance by saying something he would normally not say out loud. But right now, he’s trying to find the courage to take a step forward that he normally would not because of his horrible lack of confidence.  _What’s the worst that will happen? He pushes me away? Oh well. At least I’ll have tried_. These are the words he keeps repeating over and over in his mind as he begins to walk towards where Gladio is standing, happening to bump into him at the bar he’d decided to visit after his evening training had ended with Cor.

“Gladio.” He taps him on the shoulder, trying not to lurch backwards as the very bulky man turns around to face him. He sees the recognition on his face, and can’t tell if the raise up of his eyebrows is from surprise, or from annoyance. “Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?” He looks over at some of the Glaives he recognizes from combat training standing close to Gladio at the bar.

“Sure, Prompto. Give me a sec.” The friendliness he hears in his voice isn’t something he expects to hear, and it throws him for a little bit of a loop. “I’ll meet you back by the bathrooms?”

“Yeah, okay.” He nods, and excuses himself to head towards their determined meeting area. Attempting to not fidget too much, he looks back at the bar and sees Gladio still talking to the Glaives, and begins to wonder if he’s been given the brush off even before anything had happened between the two of them. But then he sees the Glaives get up, and head towards the exit, as Gladio begins to walk over towards him.

The light becomes blocked out by the large shoulders that are attached to the man now standing in front of him. “What’s up, Prompto? How’s your training going with Cor? You gonna be ready to hit the road in a few weeks?”

“I should be. I know you think I’m going to be a handicap to you.” His internal monologue comes out of his mouth, his eyes widening at the mistake. “Shit, I didn’t mean-”

“No, you’re right.” Gladio doesn’t deny the comment, making Prompto feel both relieved and a little upset by it. “Cor has faith in you, which mean I have to as well. But if you make one wrong move-”

“I’m not going to.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest, then realizes the defensive stance he’s taken. “Look, I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to tell you something.”  The confusion and bitterness he feels about the earlier comment helps to give him that little boost he needs to have his confidence return to him. “Can you come down here for a second?” He tilts his head back to look up at him, hating how much taller Gladio is compared to him.

Per his request, Prompto watches him lower his head down closer to him. “What is it?”

With the Six watching his every move, he grabs onto the opened shirt the man refuses to wear with a shirt underneath it, subjecting everyone to the gorgeousness of his chiseled chest. Prompto pulls him down further until their lips connect with the barest hint of a touch. Prompto doesn’t realize he’s on the balls of his feet until his hands let go of Gladio’s shirt, and he drops back to the ground. But when he expects to fall and feel stupid, large arms wrap around his body and he’s soon being kissed again, this time with a solid touch from Gladio’s lips on his, and not the other way around.

Stunned by the turn of events, Prompto does the only thing he can think of. He opens his mouth to him, and groans as he feels Gladio’s tongue touch his tongue with little licks, as if he’s the one that’s kissing Prompto first - asking permission without having to break the spell they’ve come under. He returns each little flick with some of his own, the muscular arms around him pulling him closer to the mass of muscle that is Gladio’s body. Timid touches begin to grow with insistence, Prompto tasting the liquor left behind on Gladio’s tongue, his own mouth taking on the taste. He feels Gladio’s low moan through his hands that are now resting on his chest before he hears it, melting more into his hold as their kiss continues to escalate.

But then, reality returns when they hear someone make a comment about needing to use the restroom, and that they’re blocking the way. Gladio takes his arms away from Prompto’s body, as he stares up at him with an unreadable expression on his face. But whatever worry he had implemented into his mind about what would happen after the fact disappears when he feels Gladio reach for his hand. “Come with me.”

Prompto follows him out of the club, and then finds himself sitting in the passenger seat of Gladio’s car. Too afraid to ask him where they’re going, he stays silent as they drive through Insomnia. They come to a tall apartment building, and Gladio leads him upstairs, returning his hand to Prompto’s as they walk to his apartment. With his heart beating fast, Prompto almost loses the confidence he’s somehow managed to hold on to for the last fifteen minutes when he enters Gladio’s apartment. But that vanishes as those strong arms return to his waist, Gladio standing behind him, hugging him close to his body.

“What are offering to me tonight, Prompto?” Gladio’s rich baritone voice rumbles near his ear, Prompto’s eyes closing at the sound. “Was it a mistake for me to bring you back here with me?”

“No.” He shakes his head, finding it strange to talk again after being quiet for so long. He rests his arms on top of Gladio’s, as he finds comfort in the way his chest feels against his own back. “I don’t know what I’m offering tonight. I didn’t think you would kiss me back.” The admission causes the tension in his body to slowly disappear.

A deep chuckle sends a jolt of pure lust into his system as he visibly shivers at the sound. “You kiss me, and thought I would push you away?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Prompto turns around to look up, trying to not think about how he’s in Gladio’s apartment without either Noctis or Ignis being present. “You hardly know me. We hardly know each other.”

“Sometimes, you don’t have to know a person that well if there’s a physical attraction there.” Gladio’s arms return to Prompto’s body. “I was being a gentleman about my feelings towards you, but when you kissed me back there - all bets were off.”

“What are you saying?”

A large hand touches his face, Prompto’s eyes drawn to Gladio’s, their amber hue shining in the light of the lamp that Gladio had turned on upon their entry into his apartment. “I’m saying I want you to spend the night here, and I want to kiss you some more. Maybe do other things, but if you’re not into that, then I won’t push you.”

To think that he’d prepared himself for Gladio rejecting him, and now he’s being asked to spend the night here with him. The Six seem to be on his side, as he looks up into Gladio’s eyes with a smile on his face. “Guess I should ask you where your bedroom is, huh big guy?”

“Might be more comfortable in there than on my couch.” The answering smirk causes his stomach to take a little dip. “But, if you don’t want to-”

“I do.” He nods his head. “I can’t promise that we’ll have sex tonight, but I would like to see your bedroom, and….get a little more comfortable?” He puts two fingers against Gladio’s sternum, then lets them fall down towards Gladio’s belly button, loving how his muscles become taut under his touch.

“This way.”

By the time they’re back in Gladio’s bedroom Prompto’s clothes have become a thing of the past, his boxer briefs remaining on his body but he knows that if Gladio wants them off he’ll take them off. Gladio’s lips touch the side of his neck as he’s led towards the bed, the soft hairs of his beard scratching against his skin in the most desirable way. Prompto moans, his fingers going to Gladio’s upper arms as his back connects to the soft linen on the mattress. His tongue delves into Gladio’s mouth, their kisses becoming more heated as they find the best position to situate their bodies, both clad only in their underwear.

“Do you want them off?” Gladio murmurs into his ear, as his hand slides down Prompto’s side. “Tell me, baby….If you want them gone, they’re gone…”

He almost melts into the mattress at the term of endearment, Prompto nodding his head without any second guesses. “T-Take them off….It’s not like you won’t see it anyway when we go on our trip soon.”

“I like the way you think.”

His underwear is taken off by Gladio, and with trembling hands he takes the same steps to divest Gladio of his own garment. At the sight of Gladio’s cock, he whimpers a little and reaches out with his hand to touch it on his own. The flesh of Gladio’s arousal is thick and hard, and the low moan that Gladio emits when he slides his hand down towards the base with a test stroke to see how it feels spreads more heat throughout his entire body.

“May I touch you too?” Gladio whispers near his ear, as the two of them sit on the bed together. “Let me touch you too, baby…”

The noise he releases at the question should have embarrassed him, but right now he’s anything but that. Sitting up on his knees, he keeps his hand on Gladio’s cock, and then sits back down on Gladio’s crossed legs, bringing their lips back together for another kiss. “Touch me too, Gladio. W-We’ll do it together…?”

“You read my mind.”

It takes a few tries, but they soon find a rhythm that will work for the both of them as their hands move up and down each other’s swollen cocks. Prompto knows he’s being loud, but he can’t help it because every time he tries to quiet down, Gladio’s whispering in his ear and it brings his noises back to full volume. His body tenses up as he begins to come, his head tilted down to watch Gladio’s hand on his cock. He grips tighter to his rigid flesh, and revels in the pitched moans Gladio begins to make as he feels his cock get harder against his palm. His eyes stay on the tip of Gladio’s cock as he brings the man to an orgasm, shuddering hard as he witnesses him erupt in total glory.

Panting hard, he moans into Gladio’s mouth as they return to kissing one another before he finds himself laying down on the bed, a tissue touching his hand. “Do you want me to take you home?” Gladio asks, after tossing their used tissues into the trash. “I don’t mind.”

“No, I’ll be okay. You’ll take me to the Citadel in the morning? I’ve got an early workout with the Marshal at 7.” Prompto situates himself against Gladio, happy to find how comfortable he is to cuddle with, when all the muscles led him to believe it would be like sleeping on concrete. “Is that cool?”

“Of course it is, baby.” Glaido touches his lips to Prompto’s, a serene smile on his face.

“What does this all mean?” Prompto asks, hoping to not shatter whatever wonderful experience the two of them had just shared. “One night stand? Something more?”

“Let’s see where it goes? I’m open to anything.”

Feeling better than it wouldn’t be a one night stand, he nods his head. “Yeah, okay. That works for me. I….I didn’t really want it to be a one night deal.”

“Neither did I.” Gladio whispers into his ear. “Come on, we should sleep. Got an early morning tomorrow.”

He smiles, and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before getting settled. “I’m glad you didn’t push me away like I thought you were going to.”

“I’m glad you were brave enough to do it, even though you thought I was going to have a bad reaction to it.” The arms around him give him a squeeze. “Saves me from having to do this in a few weeks.”

Blushing, his heart beats a little faster at that quiet admission. “Guess this trip won’t be so bad after all, huh big guy?”

“Not at all.”

Prompto closes his eyes, and breathes a soft sigh of relief. It had been a crazy night, but he wouldn’t have changed it for the world. His bravery had been met with approval instead of denial, and now he’s sleeping next to Gladio in bed - something he didn’t dream would be happening until it became a necessity on their upcoming trip. Saying a silent thanks to the Six for watching out for him, he snuggles up close to Gladio, and falls asleep, putting an end to the crazy evening.

 


	15. A Kiss to Give Up Control - Gladnoct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss to give up control   
> Pairing: Gladnoct (Gladio Amicitia x Noctis Lucis Caelum)   
> Rating: Mature (mild NSFW and some Feels)   
> Word Count: ~1795
> 
> Written for commanderboxers on tumblr

* * *

Gladio pushed through the crowded entrance, forcing his way into the eighteen and over party spot in downtown Insomnia. The bass dropped, people grinding against one another on the dance floor as they found their mate for the evening. The dances could be categorized as stylized humping on the floor, with people practically fucking one another as they ‘danced’ to the rhythmic music. He looked across the club, and saw who he was looking for - he would be able to find them anywhere. His whole life had been about keeping them protected, to make sure no harm had come to them. Setting a firm look on his face, the crowd parted for him as he made his way across the dance floor towards where that person was standing.

He could feel the bass thumping, the sound mimicking the way his heart beat in his own chest. He had received a text from Ignis forty minutes ago, stating that their mutual charge could not be found. Gladio had texted back asking if they had missed an appointment, and Ignis had replied no, but was still worried because he couldn’t get a hold of them. Gladio had hit the usual spots, coming to this place last because he had hoped he wouldn’t find them here. But of course he had, and now he was going to have to deal with some bullshit that he wasn’t in the mood for.

Keeping an unhappy expression on his face, he made his way over to the small pack of people that were surrounding the person he had come to collect. He tapped them hard on the shoulder, standing up straight to appear more menacing to those around them. When the Prince of Lucis turned around, the look on his face gave Gladio total gratification as he saw his eyes widen in shock.

“We’re leaving.” He didn’t need to say anything else, Noctis listening to him without mouthing off like he would have if one of the Glaives had been sent to retrieve the disobedient Prince. It had happened before - in this same exact location, and both Gladio and Ignis had been furious with Noctis afterwards. It seemed the Prince had learned his lesson - sort of. He was still where he wasn’t supposed to be, but he couldn’t fault the nineteen year old for that.

The crowd kept their distance as they walked back towards the entrance, the din becoming less and less, Gladio’s ears still ringing a little from the loud volume in the club. Noctis didn’t say a word to him as they walked through the parking lot towards where Gladio had parked his car. He unlocked the vehicle, and waited for the Prince to get in before he walked over to the driver’s side. He put the key into the ignition, but didn’t turn it, instead sat in silence, wondering how long it would take for Noctis to talk.

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

Five minutes. It took him five minutes to ask a rhetorical question. Gladio kept his eyes forward as his fingers curled tight around the steering wheel. “I don’t need to remind you of what happened the last time you disobeyed a direct order.”

“Just tell me, are you mad at me? Or no?” Noctis wouldn’t look at him, keeping his head turned back towards the club where more people were beginning to show up for a night of partying. “I hate this.”

“I hate it too.” He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel, his anger and disappointment getting the better of him. “Damn it, Noct. Why do you have to do things like this? Not to make you feel guilty or anything, but do you want to see the text message that Ignis sent to me?”

“How did you know where to find me?” The mood seemed to change at the mention of Ignis, Gladio trying not to draw attention to it. He turned the key, and backed out of his spot, then began to drive. “Gladio?”

“I heard you.” Coming to a stoplight, he put his foot on the brake and kept his eyes forward. “I checked your other spots first. But you weren’t there. So, I came here and lo and behold, there you were. Defying all of our requests to be more conscious of where you go and hang out.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You always are.” He lifted his foot off the brake, and put it back on the gas pedal. “One day, I’m not going to be able to find you. What are you going to do then?”

“I guess I’ll just take my chances.”

It’s an answer that Gladio should have expected, but to hear it voiced without any emotion really stung. “Fine. If you’re so determined to go against all of our wishes - mine, Ignis’, your  _father’s_  - so be it. This’ll be the last time I do this shit.”

“Isn’t this your job, though?”

His fingers gripped the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white with the pressure. “Don’t, Noctis.”

“Fine.”

He drove them back to Noctis’ apartment, parking his car in the underground garage beneath the building. He followed him up to his apartment, wanting to make sure that he wouldn’t double back and head out again. At least, that’s what he told himself as he followed him in, and closed the door with a soft push. Noctis turned to face him, and the look on his face almost made him crumble. Almost.

“Why do you keep doing this?” He asked, stepping closer to Noctis. “Are you trying to get out all the rebellion you couldn’t take part in during your high school years? Because I’m really having a tough time trying to figure you out.”

Noctis gave him a sad smile, then turned around and began to walk away from him. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.” Like a lost puppy, he followed his master into the bedroom and tried not to stare as Noctis pulled his shirt over his head.

“I don’t know why I do it.” The Prince stayed without a shirt, standing next to his bed as if silently inviting Gladio to join him. “Maybe I know you’ll always be there for me.”

He walked over to the bed, and stood behind him, tentatively placing one hand on the top of his shoulder. “One day, I might not be. You can’t keep doing shit like this, Noctis. What if you get into a situation, and neither Ignis nor I can come and protect you? What if we get hurt in the process?”

“Don’t say that.” Noctis turned around to face him, his hands connecting to Gladio’s chest. “You’re not going to get hurt. You can’t.”

“I’m just as human as you are, Noctis.” He whispered, bringing his hand up to his face. “I  _hate_  having to do this to you. Don’t you understand? Don’t do this again to me.”

Gladio began to lower his head, tired of denying himself what he really wanted. “But you’ll always be there, won’t you? To come and rescue me from my demise?” Warm breath tickled his bottom lip, as Gladio closed the gap more between their mouths.

“You know that I will. I will gladly give up my time to come save you.” He brushed Noctis’ lips with a hint of a kiss, transferring the power that he held over to the one that he knew always had absolute power over him.

His back hit the bed with a soft  _thud_ , Noctis making quick work of the clothes he wore. It was like a dam had been broken, all the lust and raw desire that had been building since he’d laid eyes on Noctis in the club came out as the two of them wrestled with one another on the bed. Gladio submitted himself to the Prince without any qualm - this was how it was supposed to be. As he felt him get his body ready, Gladio could only moan as Noctis worked him into a frenzy. His cock stood stiff and tall, the Prince refusing to touch it as he pushed three fingers in and out of him in a lewd manner. And Gladio absolutely  _loved_  it.

By the time he’d reached a fevered pitch, Noctis had given him what he wanted, the swollen cock of the Prince entering his body with the grace that only the Prince was capable of. Gladio clung to him, lifting his hips to feel his cock slide deeper into his body as all the drama from before fell by the wayside. All that was there now were two men who were tied together through a cruel string of fate that bound them to one another. Gladio knew that one day he would give his life for this man, he would do it tomorrow if it was asked of him, so their sexual relationship came with a price. But he knew he loved Noctis, and would always submit to him in any way possible, as Noctis meant more to him than anyone he’d ever known.

They both came together, and then continued on for another half hour, Noctis rolling his hips with lazy strokes until his cock grew hard again inside of Gladio’s body. Mouths met with passionate kisses as they moved together, Gladio moaning his name and dying a little each time that Noctis would whisper his name next to his ear. He came again, this time coming first on the sweet high of Noctis’ hand on his own cock as he pounded into him with the strength he knew was there from their one on one training sessions. He felt him begin to come a little after him, the rush of his release making his eyes roll back as total pleasure took over his entire body.

Nothing was said as they cleaned themselves up, Gladio content on the silence that they shared. When Noctis moved to lay on his chest, he brought his arm to be around his body, and held him close. “I won’t act stupid anymore, Gladio.” Noctis’ voice came out soft, almost timid-like. “I’m sorry. You know I hate to disappoint you.”

“You will, and I know.” He held him close, keeping his eyes closed. “Don’t worry about it. We’re good.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, Your Highness. You have my word.”

All that needed to be said was done. He wouldn’t leave Noctis’ side until the morning, knowing that if he tried to leave it would be met with protest. It wouldn’t dawn on him until much later that the reason Noctis acted the way he did was to get his attention, albeit in the worst possible way. But that was their relationship - private and public. And it worked like a charm, every single time.  

 


	16. A Kiss in Joy - Ignoct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss in joy   
> Pairing: Ignoct (Ignis Scientia x Noctis Lucis Caelum)   
> Rating: General   
> Word Count: ~1140
> 
> Written for an anon on tumblr

* * *

On the first anniversary of the defeat of Ardyn Izunia, and the day that the sun returned to the sky, Ignis was busy trying to get the celebration parade under control. Most of the citizens had returned within the first few months after the everlasting night came to an end, and Insomnia was slowly rebuilding itself to its former glory. It was a day that most everyone had been looking forward to, and had been the talk of the town consistently for the last month. But now that the day was here, Ignis found himself running around more than he should, but as the King’s right hand man he had to make sure that everything was perfect for him.

“Iggy! Where should the high school band go??” Prompto’s voice came through the earpiece he wore, Ignis looking around the area to see where his friend was. “Weren’t they supposed to be after the first float? The drum major thinks that they’re supposed to go first.”

Pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, he sighed. “What do you think? It doesn’t matter to me. If they wish to be first, fine. I suppose it would make sense. Then the private school can go after the second float.”

“Okay! I’ll make sure it gets taken care of.”

“Thank you, Prompto.”

“Are you going to disappear soon? I see that His Majesty isn’t here yet.”

Another sigh left his throat. “You noticed that too, did you?” He looked around, and saw Gladio helping the floats line up in proper order. “I trust that you two will handle the final preparations for me?”

“You know we will.” Gladio’s voice came through, as the King’s Shield turned towards his direction. “Go get him.”

“He will be on time, or so help me.” He glanced up at the looming tower of the Citadel. “We will be down soon.”

“Good luck, Iggy!”

Already dressed in his Crownsguard uniform, the uniform he wore on special occasions or when he had to be by his King’s side, he made his way up the stairs two at a time, his coat swaying with each step he took. Turning off his side of their communicators, he approached the elevator with a quick step. Taking the elevator up, he made his way up to the King’s chamber, knowing that that is where he would find him, since there was no reason for him to be in the throne room at this time. Standing at the door, he knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. When it came through as a muffled suggestion, he opened the door and made his way into the room.

“Your Majesty, it’s almost time for you to be downstairs in the Regalia.” He could hear Noctis in the bedroom, and tried not to be too irritated by that fact.  _If he’s still getting ready…_  He made his way towards the open door, and saw him standing in front of a mirror, holding up two different ties. It was at that moment that any anger he’d been feeling disappeared, as he stared at his King through the reflection presented to him via the mirror.

It was hard to believe that a year had already passed since Noctis had returned to them from his ten year sleep in the Crystal. Ten long years that he had never given up hope that his friend, his King, would return to them. Seeing Noctis here now, struggling to find the perfect tie to wear with his regal uniform, it brought complete happiness to his soul. The scar that covered the upper and lower part of his left eye gave a little throb, the sacrifice he’d made to have his King here at this moment in time had been worth the effort. This was the ending that Noctis had deserved, that they had worked so hard for him in his absence.

Walking over towards where he stood, he saw Noctis turn towards him. “Ignis, I’m glad you’re here. I need your help with-”

He silenced his King’s request with a gentle kiss to his lips, attempting to transfer to him all of his thoughts through the touching of their lips. It wasn’t their first kiss - far from it - but it was a kiss that was filled with the hope and love that Ignis knew Noctis needed right now, as he knew this day was filled with bittersweet memories. It was a time for celebration, not a time to be pensieve and think about what could have been had the fight for Eos had gone a different route.

Noctis returned his kiss with supple lips plumping out, allowing Ignis to kiss him with a little more reserved passion. He pulled away, a contagious smile on his face as he reached for the tie in Noctis’ left hand. “I think this tie will look splendid on you, Your Majesty.” He saw Noctis return the warm smile that was on his own lips. “May I?”

“I would appreciate it, Ignis.” Noctis nodded his head.

Standing in front of the mirror, he tied the tie as perfectly as he could, making sure that it was symmetrical to the lapels on his regal coat. Smoothing it out, he lowered his lips to give him one more kiss, his King returning the quiet comfort that they shared with one another. “You are all set for your public, Your Majesty.”

“What would I do without you by my side, Ignis?” The elation on his face brought a swell of love to Ignis’ heart, as he stepped away from him. “You’ll be driving the Regalia today, won’t you?”

“I will be, yes. And you won’t ever have to find out, Noctis.” He smiled, and walked with him out of the King’s personal chamber. “Today will be a celebration for Lucis.”

“For Eos.”

“For Eos, Your Majesty.” Ignis agreed, as the two of them entered the elevator to head down to the festivities.

The parade went off without a hitch, the crowd cheering for Noctis as Ignis drove them down the parade route. Gladio was seated next to the King, with Prompto sitting up in the front seat with him, and their King sat on the back of the car. For a split second, he saw them as they had been eleven years ago, heading out on their journey that would take them much longer than any of them had anticipated. But now here they were, eleven years later, still together. Ignis smiled, knowing that he’d helped to bring this happy ending about because of the love he felt for the man sitting behind him - without his sacrifice, this could have ended in a different way.

But today is not the day to think about those thoughts. Today, they celebrated Eos’ future.


	17. A Kiss at Dawn - Polyship Roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss at dawn  
> Pairing: Polyship Roadtrip (OT4)  
> Rating: General (major angst)  
> Word Count: ~885
> 
> Written for an anon on tumblr

* * *

Gladio is the first to rouse after their encounter with Ardyn. He looks to his right, and sees both Prompto and Ignis still on the floor, but it looks like they’re coming to. He crawls over to where Ignis has fallen, gently putting his hand on his shoulder as he sees him beginning to stir. “Ignis. Ignis, wake up.”

“Gladio.” The roughness he hears in Ignis’ voice cuts through to his heart, his soul aching at the way it sounds. “Where’s Prompto?”

“H-Here.” Gladio looks over, and sees Prompto sitting up, groaning a little. “What the hell happened?”

“The Chancellor.” Ignis turns his head towards Gladio. “Have you…?”

“I wanted to make sure you two were alright first.” He shakes his head, and starts to stand up. He keeps his back towards the throne, afraid of what he’s going to find there. As he begins to turn around, he hears Prompto sob, and that ache returns to his soul as he turns to look at what the blond has just seen. “No.”

He walks up to the stairs, ignoring the hanging bodies of the former King, as well as Lady Lunafreya and the Glaive Nyx Ulric, as he climbs up the stairs. “Prompto - what is happening?” He hears Ignis ask, but Gladio knows that deep down Ignis is aware of what’s happened. “What is he doing?”

“He’s…” Prompto’s voice trails off, the sound of him crying bounces off the walls of the throne room. “I-Iggy….He’s…”

Gladio makes his way up the short flight of stairs, and stands next to the throne, blinking through the tears that begin to fall from his eyes. He bends down and puts one hand underneath Noctis’ knees, the other coming to rest behind his back after he makes sure that his eyes are closed. There’s a look of peace on the King’s face, the smile of acceptance clear as day. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, carrying Noctis in his arms back down towards where their friends are. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

The weight of Noctis in his arms is a weight that Gladio can’t describe. He’s light - much lighter than a man that is thirty should be, but the emotional weight almost cripples him. He kneels down beside where Prompto and Ignis are, and lays with Noctis in his lap, as he looks at his two friends. His  _soulmates_. “The King is dead.”

“Long live the King.” Both Prompto and Ignis whisper, as the three of them bow their heads in respect for Noctis.

With his eyes closed, Gladio senses something shifting, and sees the first rays of light beginning to filter through the dust that’s clinging to the windows in the throne room. A loud sob leaves his throat, as dawn begins to break for the first time in over ten years.

“It’s finished.” Ignis whispers, as Gladio sees him looking at one of the patches of light. “That’s the sun, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Prompto’s voice cracks a little, as the two of them move closer to where Gladio is with Noctis resting on him.

Gladio watches as Ignis reaches out with his hand, and touches Noctis’ face. Gladio can feel more tears streaming from his eyes, but doesn’t do anything to stop them because he knows it will be pointless. When Ignis lowers his head to kiss Noctis on the lips, he releases a low sob, the kind of gut wrenching sob that only a broken man can make.

“You did well, Your Majesty.” Ignis whispers, placing his hand back on Noctis’ cheek. “You’ve earned your eternal rest.”

Prompto leans down and brushes some of the hair off of Noctis’ face. “Goodbye, Your Majesty.” Another sob leaves Gladio’s throat, as he witnesses Prompto’s goodbye to his best friend. “Keep an eye on us, would you? We need to tell your story for you.”

“He’s right.” Gladio looks down at their slumbering King. “What you did for our world will never be forgotten, Your Majesty.” Lowering his head, he kisses him last, hating that this will be the last time they will be doing this. “We love you. So much. We will walk tall in your absence, telling your legacy everywhere we go.”

Picking him back up, he lays Noctis at the foot of the throne. He helps Ignis and Prompto up off the floor, the three sharing an embrace together. No words are spoken; they aren’t needed. They had discussed this exact scenario playing out over the last ten years, but they had hoped it would never go in this direction. That Noctis’ life would be spared somehow, some way, but the Gods decided that they needed his life to put the world back into order. Gladio lowers his head, and kisses Prompto first, then kisses Ignis, then watches his two friends share a kiss together.

“Gentlemen,” Ignis addresses the two of them, his voice thick with emotion. “Dawn has finally arrived. We’re home.”

“Yes.” Prompto agrees, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “We’re home.”

_But not complete_. Gladio resists the urge to take one last look at the sacrifice their King had made to bring the light back to Eos. He looks up, and gives a silent thanks to him, and to the Gods for sparing their lives.

“We’re home.”

 


	18. A Kiss on a Dare - Promnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss on a dare   
> Pairing: Promnis (Ignis Scientia x Prompto Argentum)   
> Rating: General (fluff!)   
> Word Count: ~3835
> 
> Written for shakyganichand on tumblr

* * *

Ignis has the driver pull the Regalia over to the side of the road a block away from where the Prince is supposedly at. “I’m not sure how long this will take. I may not be back for awhile.” He informs the driver, before stepping out into the cool night, his suit jacket doing hardly anything to keep him warm. Smoothing down the tie and vest that he wears, he attempts to make himself look respectable. Fixing his bangs that rest on his forehead, he begins to make his way towards the noisy house down the street.

He hates having to check up on Noctis, the King sending him to make sure his son isn’t doing anything he isn’t supposed to be doing. He wanted to inform the King that his son was probably doing what most teenagers do, but held his tongue as he informed him that he would go and check up on him. He knows he’s going to stick out like a sore thumb as soon as he enters the crowded house, teenagers loitering on the lawn and the porch. At nineteen years old, the last house party he had attended was when he was the Prince’s age, and that had only been because Gladio had forced him to quit studying and to go experience teenage life at least once.

The house was stuffy, all of the bodies packed into it creating more warmth. He reached up to loosen his tie, not in the mood for sticking around too long. He can see haze in the air, the smell of cigarettes and weed prevalent. Sighing, he adjusts his glasses and tries to deduce where Noctis might be within this mess of high school teeangers. He begins to push his way through the crowd when he hears a distinct voice call out to him. “Iggy!”

Turning around, he sees Noctis’ best friend jumping up in the middle of the living room, waving his hand frantically at him. Ignis tries to hide the smile on his face as he lifts his hand in return, but the exuberant blond makes it difficult to school his features. “Prompto.” He nods his head, once the blond is close enough to hear him. “I wasn’t aware that you would be in attendance at this party.”

“Course I’m here!” Prompto puts his arm around his, Ignis’ eyebrow raising up at the familiar contact. “No offense, but you stick out like a sore thumb.” His laughter brings that smile back to Ignis’ face, as he rolls his eyes at the comment.

“What do you mean? I thought all teenagers would dress like this.” He looks down at himself, becoming hyper aware of Prompto’s arm still wrapped around his like it’s the most natural thing in the world. “Do you know where Noctis is? His Majesty has asked me to check up on him.”

“If you’re worried that he’s partaking in some recreational drugs, or drinking, I can safely tell you he’s not doing one of those things.” The arm around his still hadn’t been removed, as Prompto begins to lead him towards an overcrowded kitchen. “Come on, since you’re here - let’s get you something to drink!”

Afraid to ask which of those two things that Prince may or may not be engaging in, he accepts the red plastic cup from Prompto, and brings it up to his nose. “Beer.” He breathes a little easier, happy that he knows what this is.

“You got it! And it’s not the cheap stuff that they normally have at these kinds of parties.” Prompto holds up his own cup, their arms no longer entwined together. Ignis raises his own cup, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to stick around for a little bit. “Cheers!”

“Cheers.” Their cups knock together, then Ignis brings the beer up to his lips to take a sip. It’s not the most horrendous thing he’s had to drink, but it’s up there. He watches as Prompto drinks almost half of it in one go. “Should you be drinking that fast?”

“Why not? It’s a party, right?” His laughter mixes with the noise surrounding them. “Aren’t you going to ask what Noctis is up to?”

“I was afraid to.” The beer does help him to relax a little. But the tension comes right back when someone slams into his back, and he’s pushed forward, spilling some of his beer onto Prompto’s shirt. “Oh, dear. I’m so sorry.” He staggers a little, as the person who had run into him apologizes, then disappears into the crowd.

Bright violet eyes look up at him with a cheerful smile on his face. “It’s okay. It was an accident. No biggie, see?” Prompto grabs a napkin, and starts to dab it on the wet spot of his shirt. “See? All better.”

“Right.” He drinks more of the beer, fearing he might be bumped again. He doesn’t want Prompto to smell like alcohol for the rest of the night. Leaning over, he starts to speak near Prompto’s ear. “Please tell me the Prince isn’t doing drugs.”

“Oh, Iggy.” Prompto’s laughter confirms that Ignis has nothing to worry about. “No, Noctis would never do that. He’s been drinking beer for most of the night, though. Probably forgot to check in with his dad.”

Trying not to show how relieved he is to hear that, he nods his head in agreement. “Which is why I’m here.”

“I think he’s downstairs. Want me to keep you company?” The arm returns to his, Ignis’ heart giving a little stutter at the returned warmth. “I don’t mind. I’ve just been floating around most of the night.”

“If you wouldn’t mind?” He keeps his beer in his left hand, as his other arm remains stationary to allow Prompto to keep his arm around him. “I’ve got the Regalia outside, and shouldn’t take too long.”

“Say no more!” Prompto leads him towards a set of stairs leading down. “I think he was down here the last time I was down here. Let’s check there first.”

Going with the flow, Ignis nods as he takes another generous sip from his red cup. He doesn’t understand why Prompto is being so friendly with him, when they’ve spoken  _maybe_  a handful of times. It is nice, though, to have a familiar face in his presence to not feel completely out of place. Perhaps that’s why Prompto is sticking with him - maybe he feels bad that he sticks out so badly. As they get down to the bottom of the stairs, the difference in their two year age gap becomes very apparent as all the kids down there are dressed as Prompto, the air thankfully not as thick with haze, but there is still some present.

“Hey guys!” Prompto calls out to the room. “Any of you seen Noct?”

“Think he’s upstairs.” Someone answers him.

“Ah, crap. Okay, thanks, Ben!”

Ignis starts to turn back towards the stairs when someone else calls out to them. “Hey, Prompto! You and your friend should come and join us over here!”

His foot stops halfway on the step, as he looks down at Prompto. “Ah, hah.” He can see the blond is a little nervous. “N-Nah, it’s cool! I’ll come back down after we find Noct.”

“Come oooon! You know it’ll be fun!” The person replies, then a few more join in. “Come on!”

Putting his hand on top of Prompto’s, he offers him a smile. “I don’t mind. It’s not like Noctis is going to be going on a bender if we sit with your friends for a little bit.”

“You sure?” Prompto shuffles back and forth on his feet. “We won’t stay long, okay? I’ll make sure.”

“It’s fine.” Ignis turns around, and looks at the group waiting for them. “Alright, we’ll come and join you.”

“Alright!”

As they go over to the group of teenagers, Ignis unbuttons his suit jacket to take a seat on the floor. Prompto sits next to him, the group sectioning themselves off into a semi-circle. “Alright, so we were in the middle of playing a game of Truth or Dare.” The girl that had called them over informs them. He hears Prompto make a strange noise, while his own heartbeat begins to thud loud in his ears. “You two are game, right?”

“Within reason.” Ignis replies in a cool manner, adjusting his glasses. “You said you’ve begun to play?”

“We have, but we can adjust for the two of you. So…what was your name, man?”

He tries to not let his eye twitch at the comment. “Ignis.”

“Right. Ignis. We won’t go too crazy if you happen to choose a dare. And, uh - who are you exactly?”

“He’s the Prince’s retainer!” Prompto pipes up, smiling. “Gonna be his Advisor one day, right, Iggy?”

“Correct.” Ignis feels a little better having Prompto by his side, but if he had known this is what they were getting roped into, he would have insisted they go and find Noctis first. “I’m not an officer of the law, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He could sense the discomfort begin after it was made known who he is, and how he knows the Prince of Lucis. “I don’t care if you’re drinking, or smoking for that matter.”

The air around them returns to one of relaxation. “Excellent, man. So, we’ll decide who goes first by spinning this bottle. Then, we’ll just go in a circle counter-clockwise. Sound cool?”

Eleven teenagers give a nod of their head, Ignis doing the same with a little trepidation. He can’t remember the last time he’d played this sort of party game, and it begins to worry him that it will wind up being bad.  _Too late to back out now_. “Fine. You all lead, I’ll follow.”

“Cool.”

The game begins with one of the girls starting the round of questions. The first round seems to be tame, Ignis surprised by how few of them are choosing to be dared. Whatever these truths they’re admitting to, he has no idea because he doesn’t know who these people are, but judging from the reactions of people, it seems to be juicy information. He chooses truth the first round, Prompto asking him why he loved Ebony coffee so much, to which he gave a two minute lecture on the importance of strong coffee.

Ignis takes note on the second round that a few more people go with the option of dare, but the dares aren’t something he would find extreme. Clearing his throat, he looks at the person he assumes is the leader of this particular group. “If you all are playing reserved because of me, I would like to encourage you not to do so. Don’t let my presence restrain your actions.”

“You sure?” It’s clear that his assessment had been correct by that question. “Because, like - we can really make them a little more fun, if you know what I mean.”

“I’m sure I do not, but nevertheless, go ahead.” Ignis gives his encouragement to the teens. “If it helps you, I’m only nineteen.”

“Holy shit, no way! I thought you were at least in your mid-twenties!” One of the girls exclaims. “You look so old!”

Closing his eyes, he sighs and moves to adjust his glasses again. “Thank you. I think.”

“Don’t worry, Iggy.” Prompto whispers in his ear. “They don’t mean it in a bad way.”

“Thank you, Prompto.” He gives the blond an appreciative smile.

This round, the group does start to become a bit more daring with their truths and dares to one another. He watches as two people are told to kiss, and then told to grope another person. These should have been the warning signs for him to take his leave, but with the beer working its way through his system, a second cup sitting next to him that he’s been nursing, he laughs with the group as they cheer the victims of the dares on.

It comes to Prompto’s turn, and he’s surprised when he hears him say the word ‘dare’, for sure assuming that he would be sticking with the ‘truth’ option like him. As the dare is announced, he feels time begin to slow down, as his brain tries to process what’s just been said.

“Alright, if you want a dare. I dare you to kiss Mr. Nineteen. Sorry dude, I forgot your name.” The guy next to Prompto offers a weak apology to him.

His cheeks burn, as he sees Prompto’s cheeks reflect the same blush on his face. “W-What? Really? Can’t you dare me something else?”

“Come on. It’s not that big of a deal. Just a kiss.”

Clearing his throat, he puts his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, waiting for him to turn his face towards him. “I don’t mind, Prompto. A dare is a dare.”

“Are you sure, Iggy?? Because, like, it’s okay. I’ll take the hit. If I gotta do something as a punishment, I’ll-”

He leans forward, and silences him with a soft press of his lips against his. He feels Prompto’s lips yield to his after the shock wears off, their lips becoming familiar with each other in a way Ignis had never thought of before this moment. But now that it’s here, Ignis can’t imagine why he wouldn’t want to know Prompto in a more intimate manner, as they keep their lips together for a few more seconds before Ignis pulls his mouth away from his with a shy smile on his lips.

“Time to get him back, Prompto!” Someone suggests, as they keep looking at each other.

“Truth or dare, Iggy.”

His heart leaps in his chest, slightly nervous by what’s going to happen next. “Truth.” He speaks in a soft voice, keeping his eyes on Prompto.

“Did you like kissing me?”

“Yes.” Ignis nods his head, the shy smile remaining on his face. “I did.”

He forgets it’s his turn to ask a question, but it doesn’t seem like the members of the group mind, as they continue playing without him. He opens his mouth to suggest they continue their conversation elsewhere when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Distracted by it, he brings it out and sees a message from the person he’s supposed to be looking for.

“ _Hey - are you at the party I’m at? Cuz someone said they saw a guy dressed really fancy with glasses, and if that isn’t you, I’ll be damned_.” “Damn it.” He swears under his breath.

Prompto looks up at him. “What’s the matter?”

“Noctis knows I’m here.” He starts to text him back. “ _I am in the basement with Prompto. We got involved with a game, and were going to go find you afterward_ s.”

“Oh.” The blond’s voice is quiet. “Want me to go upstairs with you?”

“If you would like.” He stands up, and thanks the group for the fun game, not realizing he’s moving on autopilot now that Noctis has made contact with him. He sees Prompto start to stand up, remembering that he was going to say something more to him about what had just happened, but the moment’s been lost. “Damn.” He swears again under his breath.

“You like to say that word a lot.” Prompto giggles, clearly nervous as the two of them start to make their way up the stairs. “Did Noct say where he was?”

“I’m right here.” Noctis meets them at the top of the stairs, a bored look on his face. “Specs, what are you doing crashing this party?”

Stepping out of the way so that people could go up and down the stairs as they pleased, he looked at the Prince with as little annoyance as possible. “You forgot to check in with His Majesty, so I was sent to find you.”

“Right. So, you found me. I’m here. Not dead. You can leave now.” Noctis reaches for Prompto’s arm, understanding why Prompto had done that to him upon his arrival. “I’ll be home late. It’s the weekend.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.” He nods his head, then watches as Noctis walks away with Prompto by his side.

Ignis stares as Prompto looks back at him, the expression on his face making it feel like his stomach was on the floor. He wants to reach out, to pull him back to him because they have things to discuss, but he can’t. Not around Noctis. He won’t do that to Prompto. Before he loses his chance, he calls out, “Noctis!”

“What do you want?” Noctis stops walking, turning to face him. “I’ve got some beer with my name on it.”

“WIll you need a ride back to your apartment tonight? Will Prompto be spending the night?”

The Prince gives a shrug of his shoulders. “I dunno. Prom, did you want to sleep over tonight? I figured we’d just get a cab.”

“I could.” Prompto nods his head. “Yeah, why not.”

“There you have it, Specs.” Noctis puts his hand on top of Ignis’ shoulder. “You good now? Can I go party in peace?”

“Yes. Fine.” He nods his head. “Go, party in peace. Sorry to have disrupted your fun time, Your Highness. Prompto - it was a pleasure.”

He sees Noctis roll his eyes, then leads Prompto away. This time, it doesn’t feel as finite as it did a second ago. He just has to time it correctly, as he’s bought himself a way how to finish the conversation with Prompto. Violet eyes look at him, the worried expression gone from Prompto’s face as he no doubt realizes what Ignis has just arranged. It brings a smile to his own lips as he gives a small nod, the smile he receives from Prompto in return gives him a little peace as he turns on his heel and heads towards the front door of the house.

Walking back to the Regalia, he’s thankful he only had a beer and a half to drink. Sliding into the backseat, he tells the driver that Noctis will be taking a cab home, and asks to be dropped back off at the Citadel so he can retrieve his own car.

Now, the question is - what time is a good time toshow up at Noctis’ place?

***

At a quarter to four in the morning, Ignis stands at the front door of Noctis’ apartment with his key in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm his racing heart down as he puts the key into the lock.  _Why am I so nervous? This is ridiculous. There’s nothing to be nervous about_. The key turns with ease, and he slowly opens the door, hoping that the two aren’t still awake.

The apartment in dark, but he can see two sets of shoes by the door.  _They’re her_ e. He breathes a little easier with that knowledge as he slips his own shoes off, and makes his way further into the apartment. He sees Noctis’ bedroom door is closed, and a rather large lump on the couch. He steps forward, the floor creaking a little with his weight. The lump sits up. “Iggy?” Prompto’s voice slices through the darkness, even though it’s a little above a whisper. “Is that you?”

“It is.” He returns, and shields his eyes as the lamp next to the couch is turned on. “I didn’t startle you awake, did I?”

“No. I’ve been waiting for you.” Prompto’s admission makes his heart jump again in his chest. “As soon as you suggested it, I knew you’d be coming over.”

“I’m glad you picked up on that.” Ignis walks over to the couch, and takes a seat next to him. “Did you two have fun after I left?”

“We did. Although….I’m sure I might have had a little more fun if you had stuck around.”

Turning towards him, he tucks his right foot up under his left leg, leaving his other foot on the floor. “I would have to agree with that sentiment. I was hoping we could have talked a little more before Noctis showed up. Would you mind if we talked now?”

“Not at all.” Prompto pushes some of his hair back behind his ear, the nervous gesture endearing. “What did you want to talk about?”

“What happened during the game.” He reaches forward, and takes Prompto’s hand into his, wanting to know what it would feel like to hold his hand.  _Soft_. It’s his first thought as their palms touch, their long fingers intertwining. “I hope you don’t mind that I initiated the dare before you could.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Prompto exhales, Ignis noticing him looking at their hands. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a bit now. It’s like they knew what I really wanted to be asked to do as a dare.”

“Have you?” That news is surprising, but he doesn’t let it show on his face. “I can honestly say that I had never thought about it before tonight.”

“Oh.”

He pulls Prompto’s hand closer to his chest. “I wasn’t finished.”

“G-Go on?”

Taking his hand back, he puts it on Prompto’s face, his thumb coming to rest on his cheekbone. “But now that it’s happened, I can’t imagine  _not_  thinking about it.” He strokes his thumb against Prompto’s cheek, looking into his vibrant violet eyes. “In fact, I would like to do it again. Would you mind?”

“Not at all.” Prompto turns his head towards his hand. “Should I dare you to?”

“You don’t need to.” He lowers his head, and hovers his lips above Prompto’s. “I’d like to really kiss you right now. Do you agree?”

“Y-Yes…Gods, y-”

His lips return to Prompto’s, this time with more enthusiasm than what he’d shown before at the party. Prompto’s lips form to his without any hesitation, giving Ignis the greenlight that he can take this just a little bit further. With the tip of his tongue, he touches it to Prompto’s lower lip, and pushes into his mouth as soon as Prompto opens it up to him. Their tongues touch with a timid curiosity, but as they get used to the new sensation, they become more bold with their actions. Soon, the need to breathe becomes overwhelming, as they’ve been recycling their air back and forth to one another through inhaling through their nostrils and breathing into each other’s mouths as their tongues touch.

Ignis lowers his head to Prompto’s, resting his forehead against his. “I’m not sure what I can offer to you, but I’d like to find out, if you’d like?”

“Yes, Iggy. I would very much like that.” Prompto’s smile lit up the room, and with it Ignis’ heart.

“Then so it shall be, Prompto.” He returns his lips to the blond’s, sealing the deal with a mutual kiss.

Going to check up on the errant Prince had proved to be a worthwhile adventure for the first time in Ignis’ life. And a game of truth or dare had changed it for the better.

 


	19. A Kiss Inspired by a Song - Promptis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss inspired by a song  
> Pairing: Promptis (Noctis Lucis Caelum x Prompto Argentum)  
> Rating: General (fluff!)  
> Word Count: ~1400
> 
> Written for an anon on tumblr. 
> 
> Set in the BH era timeline The song that I chose to use is ['Something About Us'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=em0MknB6wFo) by Daft Punk.

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on his front door precedes the sound of his doorbell being rung over and over. Laughing, Noctis stands up and goes to answer the door, pleased to see his friend standing there with a bag slung over his shoulder. “Hiya, Noct! Sorry I’m late.” Prompto walks into his apartment, and toes off his shoes. “The trains were running behind tonight.”

“It’s okay.” He reaches for the bag that Prompto is carrying, their fingers brushing against one another as he puts it into his hand. It causes a spark to travel up the length of his arm, Noctis’ cheeks feeling slightly flushed as he gets the bag situated in his hand. “You hungry? Ignis came by earlier and brought over pizza for us.”

“Pizza sounds amazing.” His best friend nods, and heads into the kitchen like it’s his second home. “You want anything from the fridge?”

“No, I’m good for now. Thanks. I’ll just go put your bag in the bedroom?”

“Sounds good to me!”

Prompto has been coming over every weekend the last few weeks, and it’s become an accepted fact that he’ll be spending the weekend with him. Noctis doesn’t mind, he likes having his best friend around often, but tonight - tonight he’s decided that he wants to tell Prompto how he feels about him. They’ve been sharing his bed, but haven’t done anything except sleep together. But Noctis knows that he wants more, and has planned something to get his point across to his carefree best friend. He hopes he doesn’t muck it up, though, as he’s tried to tell Prompto how he feels on many different occasions, and has chickened out every single time. But not tonight. Tonight is the night, and he won’t be backing down.

They enjoy a few slices of pizza each, then veg out on the couch. He watches Prompto play the newest Assassin’s Creed game, Prompto leaning up against the couch while sitting on the floor, as he occupies the sofa. His hand hovers near the back of Prompto’s neck, and casually starts to play with his hair. He expects him to tell him to knock it off, but Prompto surprises him by leaning his head back a little.

“Can you play like this?” He asks, his voice coming out a little more breathless than he’d like as his fingers comb through the soft strands of blond hair. “I don’t want to be a distraction.”

“Hah.” Prompto’s voice sounds a little different than normal, but Noctis tries not to read into it. What good would that do, if he’s just hearing things. “You just want me to fail a mission, so we can go to bed.”

Pausing his fingers through mid-comb, Noctis decides that maybe now would be a good time to put his plan into motion. “I’ve got a better idea.”  

“What’s going to be better than me sneaking around, trying to assassinate people?” His best friend saves, though, then exits the game. “Okay, Noct. What’s your idea?”

“You trust me, right?”

“With my life.”

His palms begin to sweat, as he hears the truth in Prompto’s voice. “You don’t need to go that extreme, nerd.” He brushes it off with a playful shove of Prompto’s shoulder. “Come on. It’s in the bedroom.”

“Now you’re scaring me.” His best friend stands up, and follows him into the bedroom. “What’s in here that isn’t out there?”

“You mean, besides the bed?” Noctis teases, then goes over to his dresser, where he’s got his stereo ready. “Cut me some slack, Prom. I know what I’m doing.” He turns it on, and gets the tune ready. “Do you know how to dance?”

Prompto nods his head, and stands near where he’s standing. “Why? Did you just get the urge to dance?”

“Something like that.” He mumbles a little, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about this decision. Maybe it was too lame, and too predictable, but he’s made it this far, so might as well go for the full gamut. “Don’t say anything, okay?” He hits play, then holds out his hand to him. “Please?”

His hand feels the weight of Prompto’s hand, and brings his other to his waist. “I won’t.” Prompto whispers, as he steps closer to him as the music begins to play.

The soft minor chords bring a sense of nervousness to Noctis as he moves to be closer to Prompto, swaying him on every downbeat, taking it slow. He presses his cheek against his, his fingers trembling against Prompto’s hip. When the singer starts to sing, he sings along sotto voce. “It may not be the right time, I may not be the right one.”

A soft gasp sounds near his ear, but he doesn’t let Prompto pull away, finding it easier to confess his feelings through singing the song to him. “But there’s something about us I want to say, cause there’s something between us anyway.”

Spinning around in a slow circle, Noctis listens to the music, putting more of his arm around Prompto. Their hands drop, and he puts his other arm around him, continuing to sway to the beat of the music, holding Prompto in a loose hug. “I might not be the right one, it may not be the right time.” He turns his head, and starts to sing directly into Prompto’s ear. “But there’s something about us I’ve got to do, some kind of secret I will share with you.”

He stops moving to the beat, and pulls his head away from Prompto’s.  _Now or neve_ r. Still singing along to the music, he looks at his best friend directly into his eyes. “I need you more than anything in my life.” He keeps looking at him, as he puts both hands onto Prompto’s body. “I want you more than anything in my life.” Stepping closer, he can see Prompto beginning to cry, his own voice beginning to falter as he moves closer as he sings the next lyric. “I’ll miss you more than anyone in my life.” Leaning forward, he bares his soul to Prompto, putting as much emotion as he can muster into his voice. “I love you more than anyone in my life.”

As the music continues on, Noctis falls deaf to it. All he sees, all he hears, is Prompto. The person that came into his life last year, introducing himself like they hadn’t met before, but he knew that he had. Noctis had always known who Prompto was, and to be able to share all of these things with him, he knew without any doubts in his mind that he was desperately in love with him.

“If you don’t kiss me…” Prompto’s permission confirms that the blond feels something for him. “You’re such a sap, Noct…”

Lowering his head, he keeps his mouth close to his. “But you love me, right? Tell me you love me too, Prompto.”

“Of course I love you. I thought you knew!”

“I do now.”

He kisses him on the lips, the track nearing the end as their lips take their first dance together. His upper lip rests between Prompto’s lips, pulling Prompto’s bottom lip to between his his two lips. He memorizes the taste on his lips, the soft breath against his upper lip, the low moan he releases in response to Prompto’s soft one. The album continues on to the next track, but neither of them seem to mind, as they stand in the middle of the floor sharing their first kiss together.

With his heart beating hard in his chest, Noctis slowly ends the kiss. “So, does this mean you’ll be mine?” He asks, relieved that it had gone better than he thought it would.

“I’ve always been yours, Noct.” Prompto’s smile is all the answer he needs. “Took you long enough to figure it out.”

“Yeah, well.” He lowers his head, bringing his lips to be close to Prompto’s. “Guess this means no more awkward nights in the bed together, huh?”

“Thank the Six.”

He laughs, and puts his arms back around him. “I love you. Thank you for not laughing at me.”

“Are you kidding? That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done to me.” Prompto hugs him tight. “I love you too, Noct.”

Noctis smiles, and holds him close. He finally feels complete, with his best friend by his side.


	20. A First Kiss - Ignoct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A first kiss   
> Pairing: Ignoct (Noctis Lucis Caelum x Ignis Scientia)   
> Rating: General   
> Word Count: ~1930
> 
> Written for an anon on tumblr

* * *

Camping with Gladio when he was younger should have prepared Noctis for their journey out of Insomnia to the beautiful countryside of Lucis. He’d been camping with Gladio at least a dozen times since he had got better after his accident with the daemon, and those trips had been a lot of fun. But camping with with Gladio alone is very different than him camping with Gladio, his best friend Prompto, and his Adviser Ignis. Namely, Ignis. Ignis is the problem.

Why he didn’t foresee this before they left on their trip, Noctis doesn’t know. But right now, he wishes that they were still back in Insomnia; that he was back in his apartment resting comfortably with all of his favorite things at home. But instead, he’s standing in the middle of a river, his clothes drying off on a large rock alongside Prompto’s, Gladio’s, and Ignis’ clothes. The water is freezing, and he wants to hurry up and get out before it becomes painfully obvious that he’s noticed Ignis in a way he’s never noticed him before. No, that’s not right - he’d dreamed of seeing him in his current state many many times during his teenage years, but to see the real thing right now is  _not_  how he pictured it would be.

“Oy, Princess? What’s the matter with you?” Gladio calls out to him, Noctis shooting a glare at him. “You shy, or something?”

It’s at that moment that Ignis sees him - how well, he isn’t sure, because his glasses are with the rest of his clothes. But it seems Ignis sees him well enough, because the blush that begins to stain Ignis’ cheeks is the same one he knows is on his own face. He quickly turns away, and shakes his head. “No, Gladio. Everything is fine.”

“You sure about that?”

“Completely.”

“Hey, Iggy! Where are you going?” Prompto asks, Noctis refusing to turn around because his body is not at all cooperating with him at the moment. Seeing Ignis naked is doing stuff to him that he hasn’t experienced in a long time, and it’s a problem that definitely cannot be hidden in his current state. “Are you already done?? But the water feels so nice!”

“I’m going to go get dinner prepared.”

Noctis hears clothes being picked up, but stays in the stream, hiding his body. Figuring if he didn’t say something, he would be teased more, he tries to keep his voice as even as possible. “Do you need some help, Specs?”

“If you wish to help me.” He thinks he hears the same strain in Ignis’ voice that he can hear in his own.  _Ridiculous_. “I’ll be back at camp. You lot have fun.” The sound of footsteps crunching against gravel gives Noctis a little reprieve.

Taking a few moments to collect himself, he slowly turns around, hoping that his problem is no longer a visual problem. “You guys gonna be here for a bit?” He asks as he wades through the water to get to where their clothes are. “Did he say what he’s going to be making tonight?”

“No idea. And I don’t know - what do you think, big guy? Should we head back to camp too?” Prompto asks, still lathering up his hair with soap.

Gladio shook his head. “Nah. It’s too hot still. The water is refreshing.” He looks over at Noctis. “You gonna be okay getting back to camp on your own?”

“You taught me how to find my way without a compass. I should be good.” Sticking his tongue out, he’s quick to pull his underwear and pants on, hiding any evidence of how he’d been when he’d accidentally seen Ignis. “Don’t be too late. You know how Ignis gets.” Noctis pulls his shirt over his head, then put his boots back on.

“We won’t be too long.” Prompto agrees, and starts to sink down to the water. “See you soon, Noct!”

He nods, and starts to make his way back to camp, trying to think up the best way to greet Ignis. Should he apologize for accidentally staring at the lower half of his body? Or how he stared at his chest? Every single thought makes it a little painful for him to walk, as his body begins to remember the visuals.  _I’m so screwed_. Every option leaves him with thinking about what he had seen, and by the time he makes it back to the haven, he’s almost wishing he’d stayed back at the river with Prompto and Gladio.

Not wanting to startle Ignis, he coughs a little as he walks up the incline to where their camp is set up. He sees Ignis whip around, standing at the grill doing exactly what he said he would be doing. “Your Highness. I didn’t hear you approach.” Ignis pushes his glasses back up onto his nose, then turns back towards the grill. But Noctis had seen the blush return to his cheeks before he’d turned around, no doubt to hide it from him. “What are you doing here? I thought you would be enjoying the water still.”

“I wanted to see if you needed some help with dinner.” He shakes his head, scratching the back of his neck. “But if you want, I can just go back there and fish for a bit. Leave you alone to cook.”

“No, please don’t.” Ignis turns to look at him, the two of them looking at each other for the first time after the awkwardness in the river. “I’m afraid I’m a little flustered right now for reasons that I am not able to discuss with you, Your Highness.”

Walking over to the grill, he stands near where Ignis is standing, but doesn’t invade his personal space. “Is it because you caught me looking at you naked?” He figures it would be best to clear the air now, otherwise this is going to be the most awkward trip in the history of any trips.

“A-Ah, yes. That would be it exactly. I’m afraid that that was my fault, and I owe you an apology.”

He blinks a few times. “What? How is it your fault?” He shakes his head. “Ignis, I’m the one that was looking at you. Not you looking at me.”

“Actually, that wouldn’t be very accurate.”

His cheeks heat up at the comment, wondering how in the hell could he have missed that. “O-Okay, fine. We both saw each other.” Noctis tries to find the right words he wants to say. “Fine. It was bound to happen on this trip. We’re camping. Can’t hide from each other.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Right now, it feels  _horrible_  to be addressed by that title, but he can’t fault Ignis for reverting to being professional about this. “Why was it bad?” He asks, hoping to find a solution to the predicament they now find themselves in. “Are you repulsed by my body? Because I think you’re incredibly attractive.”

“What? No. No, that’s not it at all, Noctis.” He breathes a little easier at hearing Ignis address him by his name. “No, I’m not repulsed by it at all.” A gloved hand touches his arm, pulling his attention up to Ignis’ eyes. “I was hoping to avoid this subject with you, given the nature of what we’re on our way for…”

_The wedding_. Noctis looks down at the hand on his arm, and speaks in a low voice. “I’m not married yet. Don’t push me away before anything has happened between us, Ignis. Is that what the issue is? You have feelings for me?” He lifts his head up to look into his eyes, the setting sun making them appear a more vibrant green than normal. “Newsflash, Ignis. I like you too. I’ve always liked you, which is why when I saw you…I had to…”

“Look away.”

He nods his head. “Yes, because I’ve thought about what you would look like naked often. And to finally see it, I didn’t know how to function.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” The gloved hand on his arm is taken away, Noctis trying not to be bothered by how strange it feels to not be touched by him, until he feels that hand on his face. “Noctis, had I known…”

“You’d what? Tell me it’s just a foolish crush?” He tries not to become too worked up, but these feelings he’s repressed for years start to tumble out of his mouth. “That I’m nice, but our professional relationship won’t allow you to have those feelings for me?”

“On the contrary.” The hand that’s on his face slides back to be holding the back of his head. “If you had said something, we could have forgone all of this awkwardness we’re both sharing at the moment.”

Unsure how to respond to that, he keeps his eyes on Ignis’. “How do we fix this, then? Because we’ve both seen each other, and now I…”

“You wish for more.” He nods his head in response. “As do I, for as long as I can. I suppose that means we fix this with the only way that we can.”

Noctis doesn’t waver from looking into his eyes. “How?”

“Like this.”

Ignis lowers his head, Noctis’ eyes slipping closed as he feels Ignis’ breath on his lips. He licks his lips, and inadvertently touches Ignis’ tongue by accident. But that happy accident is all that the two of them need as Ignis’ lips surround his now opened mouth, their tongues coming together with a ferocious need that leave them both slightly breathless. Years of pent up desire and lust come pouring out into this first kiss of theirs, Noctis studying Ignis’ mouth with the tip of his tongue, touching every part that he can before bringing his tongue into contact with Ignis’ tongue again. By the time they’ve both fully explored each other’s mouths, they’re left breathing hard, Noctis dropping his head to rest it against Ignis’ chest.

“So, that’s how it is, huh?” Noctis asks, as Ignis hugs him to his body.

“Yes, Noctis.”

“Good.” He lifts his head up, and pulls Ignis down to kiss him again. “No more running away, or being embarrassed, okay? If we’re doing this, we’re doing this.”

“I agree, Your Highness.” The smile on Ignis’ face is a new smile to him, and it’s a smile that he can’t wait to see more of.

“Oh, so you two finally talked.” Gladio announces his and Prompto’s presence, as the two of them pull away from each other. “Thank the Gods.”

“Ah, damn!” Prompto groans, as he flops down in one of the chairs by the fire. “I’d bet that it wouldn’t happen until we made it to Galdin Quay.”

Noctis tries to be mad, but he can’t. Not when his friends seem to know him better than he knows himself. “Well, thanks for that. I think.” He looks up at Ignis. “So, did you want help with dinner, or what?”

“That would be lovely, Your Highness. You two - can you manage to find something to do while we get dinner ready?” Ignis asks, moving back towards the grill.

“I’m sure we’ll find something to do, right, big guy?” Prompto says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Let’s play a round of King’s Knight!”

“You’re on.”

Noctis looks at his friends, standing a lot closer to Ignis now that they’ve addressed their feelings for one another. He doesn’t know what this trip is going to bring, but he’s glad to be here with the three of them. Awkward baths and all.

 


End file.
